Door to Darkness
by Laserworm
Summary: Cagalli wakes up one morning to find that her family is gone, and she in the only person left in the world. But is she? Because a person lies in the shadows watching her every move. Some mystery, and Romance in as well.
1. Vanish

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny.

Pairings: ? (I'm not going to say but I will give you a hint it goes like this AxC)

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing.  
_

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter One

Vanish

Two small seven year old children ran slowly up a lush green hill. The children laughed and played as they always did, running up and down the green grassy hill. The grass below them swayed in the soft cool breeze. Not a tree could be seen nearby, only hills abound. Brightly colored flowers decorated the nearby hills.

One of the children; a girl ran over to the next hill. She bent down to pick up a few brightly colored flowers. Her amber colored eyes scanning the ground for certain flowers. She brushed her sunny blonde hair out of her eyes. She picked a few choice flowers then ran back over to the other child.

The other child; a boy ran over to meet the girl. His lavender eyes glanced down at the flowers in the girl's hand. The boy reached out to grab the flowers, but the girl slapped his hands away. The girl blew on the flowers and the petals scattered in the wind. The girl laughed as a few of the petals landed in the boy's dark brown hair. She brought her hands up and grabbed the petals that were in the boy's hair.

The boy ran down in hill, but he lost his footing and he tripped. He tumbled and fell to the bottom of the hill. In an instance a man several years older then the two was next to the boy. The man was clad in dark blue armor; he bent down next to the boy. "Master Kira are you okay?" the man asked in a soft voice.

The boy nodded and he slowly got up. He then looked down at his clothes. His cotton shirt was a little ripped and his pants looked a little torn as well. He turned and looked up to see the girl running towards him. A shocked look pierced the boy's face, as the girl was slowly becoming transparent.

"Kira," the girl cried out in fright. Tears began to stream down her face as the sandy colored dress she wore was beginning to disappear.

The boy ran toward the girl. He stretched out his hand for the girl to grab. But right as she was about to grab Kira's hand, the girl disappeared completely. "Cagalli," Kira screamed.

* * *

Sixteen year old Cagalli quickly shot up, she looked around her bedroom. "That same dream again," Cagalli sighed, she slowly got out of her bed and got dressed. She put on a white t-shirt, and some blue jeans. She grabbed a brush and lightly combed her blonde hair. She grabbed her black backpack and headed out the door. She turned right and walked down the hallway, then down the stairs. She turned right and walked through the living room and into the kitchen. Her mother was cooking on the stovetop. Her father was sitting at the dinning room table reading a newspaper and drinking coffee. Her twin brother Kira was sitting in the chair next to their dad. Cagalli walked over to the table and sat down in the chair across for Kira. "So you all promise not to spy on my date," Cagalli announced after sitting down.

"Oh course dear that wouldn't be right to invade your privacy," Cagalli's mother said as she put two pancakes on both twins plates.

"So that means no threatening my date," Cagalli ordered she narrowed her eyes on both her brother and her father. "No randomly showing up at the same restaurant that we are at. And no calling my date after the date is over."

"Cagalli I'm upset that you think I would do something like that," Kira replied.

"Don't give me that, my last date told me about what you said to him Kira," Cagalli spat out.

"Are you going to believe that slime ball, or your twin?" Kira asked.

"The slime ball because he doesn't invade the privacy of my personal life," Cagalli replied. Cagalli quickly ate her pancakes then she excused herself from the table. She walked out the front door, and down the sidewalk. She was walking down the street when she heard a familiar car horn. She turned and saw that Kira driving next to her.

"Want a ride to school?" Kira asked.

"No, I'm still mad at you," Cagalli told her brother.

"Okay suit yourself" Kira said, then he drove the car he was in past her.

Cagalli watched till the midnight blue car was out of sight. She slowly walked down the street heading towards her school.

* * *

Cagalli found that it took her longer to get to her school then she thought. She quickly ran down Orb's streets. 'I should have gotten a ride with Kira,' Cagalli groaned. She picked up speed trying to get to school. But as she ran an item in a show window caught Cagalli's eye. She stopped; and noticed a little black book in the store window. Cagalli walked into the store and grabbed the book. She then walked over to the cashier and paid for the book. She put the book titled Door to Darkness into her backpack. She then ran out the door and towards her school.

Cagalli arrived at school right as the first class was getting out. She ran up to her friends as they were leaving the first class.

"Where were you Cagalli?" Lacus, a girl Cagalli's age with long pink hair, asked.

"Yeah it is hard to make fun of Mr. Crammer without you," A girl with brownish orange hair; named Miriallia announced.

"Sorry, I walked to school today" Cagalli replied.

"Didn't Kira drive you?" Lacus asked.

"No," Cagalli told her friends.

"I will have to ask him about that on our date tomorrow," Lacus stated.

"Wait, tomorrow, I thought you two were going out tonight," Cagalli said surprised.

"That was the plan until Kira told me today that he was busy tonight. So we agreed on tomorrow night," Lacus explained.

"I just know this has something to do with my date tonight," Cagalli hissed.

"Yeah that is right you have a date with what's his name," Miriallia replied.

"His name is Ahmed," Cagalli snorted.

"Yeah, that's right my mistake," Miriallia joked.

"Stop that is not very nice," Lacus scolded, "Mr. Ahmed is not that bad of a guy."

"But he doesn't measure up to Kira, right Lacus," Miriallia teased.

Both Cagalli and Miriallia laughed as they watched their friend's face turn bright red. "Relax Lacus Mir is just teasing you. But honestly I don't know what you see in my brother," Cagalli told her friend.

"Kira is kind, caring, he respects peoples privacy, there are just so many good qualities about him," Lacus replied.

Cagalli couldn't help but scoff at the privacy part. "Don't forget he is a wimp, a crybaby, clumsy, and forgetful," Cagalli announced.

"That is not a nice thing to say about your brother Cagalli," Lacus scolded.

"The truth is not always nice," Cagalli replied as she turned and walked toward her next class. On the way she saw another person she wanted to talk to. "Ahmed did you get my message?" Cagalli asked.

"Yes, but why do you want to change the restaurant we are going to?" Ahmed asked.

"Long story, but the short version would be then my parents can't spy on our date," Cagalli explained.

"Okay I think I understand," Ahmed replied.

"Thanks Ahmed so I will see you at the restaurant at 6:30?" Cagalli questioned.

"Yeah," Ahmed replied.

"Great," Cagalli said as she walked away.

* * *

After school Cagalli got a ride home with Kira. "So Kira, is there a reason you canceled your date with Lacus tonight?" Cagalli nonchalantly asked.

"It has nothing to do with your date if that is what you were thinking. I just have a lot of homework" Kira replied.

"So you aren't breaking your date with Lacus to spy on my date with Ahmed?" Cagalli questioned.

"That is right," Kira replied.

"I don't believe you," Cagalli snorted.

Kira pulled the car into the driveway of their house. Cagalli got out of the car and walked into the house. She walked up to her room and set her backpack on the floor. She pulled out a fresh t-shirt and blue jeans, she took off the clothes she was wearing and put on the new clothes. She noticed her backpack sitting on the floor. She walked over to it and unzipped it and pulled out the book. "I wonder what this book will be about," Cagalli whispered. She looked down at her watch, "Oh no, I'm going to be late," Cagalli panicked. She threw the book on her bed, and ran out of her room shutting the door behind her. She ran out the door of the house and down the street. It took Cagalli about an hour to walk to the restaurant. When she got there she saw Ahmed waiting outside. "Sorry I'm late," Cagalli apologized.

Ahmed turned and looked at Cagalli. "You're not late Cagalli, I just came early," Ahmed told her.

"Oh, should we go inside then since we are both here," Cagalli suggested.

"Okay," Ahmed replied and they both walked into the restaurant.

The restaurant had a log cabin theme. The benches were made of wood. The tables were covered by a basket weave pattern tablecloth. The napkins on the table were a bright grassy green. Cagalli and Ahmed walked toward the back of the restaurant and sat down in a booth.

A bubbly blonde haired lady hopped over to their table. "What do you want?" she asked.

"We will have some rice with some water," Ahmed told the waitress, "Right Cagalli?" Ahmed asked.

"Yeah that will be fine," Cagalli replied.

"Okay, I will be back in a jiffy," the waitress told them, then she sped off towards the kitchen.

The waitress returned minutes later with two plates of rice and two glasses of water. Cagalli was enjoying her meal and their conversation, until the person a few tables down moved, and in the table behind that person was a person she didn't want to see. Cagalli gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Cagalli is there something wrong?" Ahmed asked.

"No everything is just fine," Cagalli replied through gritted teeth.

"Okay, but if you want to leave that is okay," Ahmed told Cagalli.

"I'm really sorry Ahmed, I did have a good time, it is just I'm not feeling very well all of a sudden," Cagalli lied.

"Your parent's spying?" Ahmed questioned.

"No," Cagalli chuckled. "Just my twin brother," she whispered

"I understand if you want to break the date because someone you know is spying on us," Ahmed told Cagalli.

"Really," Cagalli questioned.

"Yeah my parents used to do it all the time," Ahmed chuckled.

"Okay I will see you at school then," Cagalli told Ahmed. "But I really did have a good time." A wicked idea then popped into Cagalli's head. "Hey Ahmed?" she asked.

"What?" he whispered.

"Want to drive Kira crazy?" Cagalli asked.

"Sure, what do I have to do?" Ahmed replied.

"Just kiss me," Cagalli responded.

"Okay, but you promise Kira won't kill me for this?" Ahmed asked.

"I'm so upset I might, so don't worry about Kira," Cagalli replied.

"Okay," Ahmed whispered. He then leaned forward and captured Cagalli's lips in a deep kiss.

Cagalli peeked an eye open to look at her brother. She saw him starting to fume, so she smirked and kissed Ahmed back. She soon pulled away from the kiss. "Thanks Ahmed, that drove Kira mad I'm sure," Cagalli laughed. Cagalli then walked up and out of the restaurant.

Right after she left she heard the door open behind her. Kira walked up to Cagalli and grabbed her by the arm. She turned and put on a fake stunned face. "Kira what are you doing here?" she said in fake shock.

"You are in trouble little sister," he scolded.

"You are only older by a minute," Cagalli complained. "What are you doing here anyway, I thought you had homework?" Cagalli questioned.

"I finished early," Kira lied.

"And you came here," Cagalli said dumbfound.

"Yes and I didn't expect to see you two here, I thought you were going to that one place down the next street?" Kira replied.

"We changed our minds, we are teenagers we do that a lot," Cagalli joked.

"Never mind that, what were you doing in there?" Kira questioned.

"I was eating rice and drinking some water," Cagalli replied sarcastically.

"I mean, you kissing Ahmed," Kira yelled.

"Oh, well you could have said that in the first place," Cagalli told her brother. "It was my thank you for taking me on a date."

"Do you do that with all your dates?" Kira asked.

"What are you dad, lighten up Kira it was just a kiss," Cagalli joked.

"Cagalli I'm serious," Kira warned.

"Why are you so upset? Is it because you can't get a kiss and you're jealous," Cagalli joked.

"I could get a kiss," Kira snapped.

"Not after I tell Lacus that you broke your date with her to spy on me and my date," Cagalli replied.

"Cagalli you can't," Kira begged.

"Hey that is your consequence for being a rat and spying on your sister," Cagalli snapped.

"Cagalli, that is not fair" Kira whined.

"Life isn't fair," Cagalli replied.

"But, mother and father made me," Kira complained.

"I knew it," Cagalli said while snapping her fingers together. "Let's go home. And I won't tell Lacus," Cagalli told Kira.

"Thank you Cagalli," Kira said as they both walked to Kira's midnight blue car.

* * *

They drove home in silence. And as soon as the car was parked into the garage Cagalli opened the door and got out, then she slammed the door hard before walking into the house. She walked into the living room. "Well, I'm sure you want to know what happened on my date" Cagalli said sarcastically. "So why don't you ask your spy, since he was only a few tables away I'm sure he got a great view of everything that happened, he probably even heard every word we said." Cagalli yelled. "Don't you trust me?"

"It is not that dear, it is just we wanted Kira there just in case that boy tried something on you," her mother replied.

"I'm a big girl I can handle myself! I don't need to be protected by my slightly older twin!" Cagalli screamed. "And you even promised that none of you were going to do any of that stuff!"

"Cagalli we did it for you," her father told her.

"Yes, break a promise you all made just so you can invade my privacy, I just love when people do that," Cagalli snapped sarcastically.

"You could have been in danger," Kira spoke up.

"I know this guy we have been friends for over a year, and I had my cell phone anyway, we were in a crowded restaurant. I wouldn't just follow some random guy back to his house," Cagalli screamed. Small tears began to fall from Cagalli's eyes. "I hate you, I hate you all, I hate all three of you!" Cagalli screamed. She then stormed out of the living room and up the stairs to her room.

She threw herself on her bed and cried. 'Why can't they respect my privacy,' Cagalli complained, 'I hate them I want them to disappear, so I can live a normal life and go on dates and not have my dates complain that my family harassed them. I'm the girl you want to stay away from unless you want to get tons of threats,' Cagalli thought. 'Yeah that is what I wish would happen I wish they would disappear from my life. I could careless about them anyway,' Cagalli grumbled. Cagalli all of a sudden felt something under her body. She got off her bed and picked up the item in question. It was the book she had bought this morning.

'Maybe I can forget all about my family problems with this book' Cagalli hoped. She got settled into her bed and opened the book. She began reading, but she soon grew board with the book. 'I have read over eight pages and not a character has been introduced yet. Now I know why this book was so cheap,' Cagalli grumbled and she set the book down on the nightstand sitting next to her bed. She found that even though it was early she felt very sleepy all of a sudden. She laid her head back on her fluffy feather pillows and went to sleep.

* * *

The moonlight crept into Cagalli's bedroom from her window above her bed. Cagalli stirred in her sleep but she didn't wake up. But next to her bed on the nightstand the book titled Door to Darkness started to glow an ominous, eerie, dark purple.

* * *

End of chapter one

Author Note

I finally finished the first chapter of this. GO ME! GO ME! GO ME! LOL

I would also like to thank my beta-reader Reis Nailo.

Anyway I would appreciate reviews because I like to know what people think about what I write, even if it is what they thought about the plot while reading.

And I actually spent time correcting the mistakes, and rereading it, and I don't like a few parts in the chapter still but of well, The point I'm trying to make is that if you see any mistakes please tell me. I would like to know so I don't make that same mistake again.

Anyway See ya next time.


	2. Alone

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny.

Pairings: ? (I'm not going to say but it looks like this AxC)

Review Replies

To-AsuCaga01. Thanks. I glad you like my idea of making everyone disappear. I hope you will like to full plot just as much as you liked that idea.

To-pinkberry. I know what you mean. Cagalli's family is an overprotective. Yeah, the rice and water. Well they are teenagers they can't afford much LOL. Well you will find out actually what the book says. You will get to read a page out of it every chapter. And a different world, Um, not really, I will shut up, I don't want to give anything away.

Thank you both for reading and reviewing both of these fics. You both are definitely two of my favorite people on this website.

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter Two

Alone

A loud buzzing sound awoke Cagalli from her dream. She groaned and reached over to the nightstand to shut the infernal beeping off. She smacked the snooze button hard with her fist. 'And I was having a nice time punching Kira in my dream,' Cagalli groaned. 'Stupid alarm clock,' Cagalli groaned as she got out of her bed and walked over to her closet. She took off her old clothes and put on fresh ones. She then grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room. She walked down stairs, and went into the kitchen.

She expected to find her family, but they weren't there. 'Oh well, then I don't have to ignore them,' Cagalli thought. 'But that means no breakfast,' Cagalli realized. She let out groan, and looked at the clock. 'I better get going if I want to get to school on time,' Cagalli thought. 'There is no way I'm going with Kira.' She walked out of the house expecting to see the garage door open, but it wasn't. 'I guess Kira is not up yet,' Cagalli thought. She then walked down and the street heading toward her school.

* * *

Cagalli rushed to the school. She ran up to the school doors. She pushed against them, but they refused to budge. 'I don't have time for this,' Cagalli groaned. She ran over to the side of the building. She looked through a window looking for any students, but the classroom was empty. 'Did the class get cancelled,' Cagalli wondered. She began idly walking back to her house. 'Well I could ask Lacus,' Cagalli thought. She reached into her jeans pocket and pulled out an amber colored cell phone. She flipped the flip phone up, and turned it on. She dialed her friend's number. Cagalli listened to the phone ring, and ring, and ring until the answer machine came on.

"Hi it is me Lacus Clyne, I'm not picking up so that must mean I'm either busy, or my battery is dead," Lacus's voice replied.

"Yeah Lacus it is me Cagalli. Call me back when you get this message," Cagalli said into the phone. 'That is funny, she must have her phone off,' Cagalli thought. She began walking away from her school when a thought came to her. 'Now I know why Kira wasn't getting ready school. I going to clobber him for not telling me school was cancelled for the day,' Cagalli fumed. She then stomped off toward her house.

* * *

Cagalli was walking through Orb when her stomach began to rumble. 'I'm hungry, I never got breakfast,' Cagalli groaned. Cagalli looked around and she spotted a restaurant. She walked over to it and opened the door and walked in.

No one was inside; the place was without a living soul. "Hello," Cagalli shouted.

"Hello, hello, hello," Cagalli's voice echoed.

Curious Cagalli walked into the kitchen, she expected to see people in chefs' hats scurrying about making food. But the kitchen was just as empty as the rest of the restaurant. 'Where is everybody?' Cagalli began panic. She quickly burst out of the kitchen, and out of the restaurant. She ran over to the bookstore across the street. She ran up to the show window and looked through it. She saw no one inside. 'No one, that is impossible,' Cagalli panicked. She quickly ran down the street, as Cagalli ran she looked through the show windows hoping to see someone. But there was no one in any of the stores.

'Is it a holiday today?' Cagalli wondered. 'Yeah that must be it,' she decided. She the laughed out loud, 'I can't believe I panicked like that, when it is just a holiday I forgot about,' Cagalli laughed. She walked back to her house laughing at her foolish stupidity.

* * *

Cagalli opened the door to her house and walked in. "Hello, Kira, mom, dad," Cagalli called out. She listened but she heard no answer. 'I guess they are not up yet,' Cagalli shrugged. She walked over to the stairs. She walked up them and headed toward her room. She opened the door and walked in. She walked over to her bed and slumped down on it. She sighed; she began wondering what to do. She lazily looked around the room and spotted the book sitting on her nightstand. Cagalli reached over and grabbed it. She pulled the book close to her body. She rolled over on her back and opened the book. She began to read the words on the page she had opened to.

_The door to darkness, it opens the pathway into the never ending abyss. _

'Now this sounds more like a story, finally,' Cagalli thought. She turned her attention back on the book. She then stared at the page with her amber colored eyes. She began reading from where she left off.

_Deep inside the never ending abyss lives the ruler of darkness._

'I bet the ruler of darkness gets released,' Cagalli thought. 'The plot line sounds too predicable,' Cagalli thought. But she continued reading anyway.

_The ruler dwells using the darkness in the hearts of men. It feeds off of the darkness and grows stronger from it. It was sealed away by the guardians of the dimensions. Sealed behind the door to darkness, the ruler plotted its vengeance. Using the darkness in the king's heart it gained power growing, and growing. Waiting until it held enough power to break free of its cursed prison. _

'Wow this might be an interesting story,' Cagalli thought. She set the book down. Her stomach was rumbling. She set the book back on the nightstand. Then she got up off her bed and walked to the door. She opened it and walked out. "Hey mom, Kira," Cagalli shouted. She got no answer, so she walked downstairs and into the kitchen. She looked around, but no one in her family were in that room. Cagalli let out a frustrated groan.

She walked back upstairs; she walked over to her parent's bedroom and knocked on the door. She waited a minute then she opened the door, and walked in. She looked around the medium sized bedroom. But her parents were no where to be seen. She groaned and exited the room. She walked down the hall till she came to Kira's room. She lifted her hand up and knocked on his door. "Kira," Cagalli called out while knocking.

She waited a minute but she got no reply. She listened but she heard no noise coming from beyond the door. She huffed angrily and walked away. 'They must have gone somewhere,' Cagalli thought. She walked back down stairs. She walked over to the cordless phone sitting on a small wooden end table. She picked up the black cordless phone. She dialed Kira's cell phone number. She waited, and waited but she got no answer. 'Why don't people pick up their phones anymore,' Cagalli screeched.

She angrily stormed out of the house. She walked over to her neighbor's house. Cagalli walked up and rang the doorbell. She waited, but no one came to the door. She walked over to the house across the street and rang the doorbell. Once again she got no answer. Cagalli walked down to each house on her street and rang the doorbell. But every house was the same, she got no answer. She began to get concerned. She walked back to her house deep in thought. She was walked up the driveway to her house when she felt the presence of someone watching her. Cagalli looked around all around her, but she didn't see anyone.

She opened the door and walked over to the black cordless phone she had used before. She picked it up and called up a friend of hers that was living very far away. She waited, but she got no answer. She hung up the phone with a sigh. She walked back outside and laid down on her back against the grass.

'Lying in the grass always did help calm my nerves,' Cagalli thought. 'Now what is going on? Everyone is gone. Maybe I got transported into the future; no everything would different then. The same if I got transported into the past. Maybe everyone turned invisible, and became mute. No because then I would at least feel them. Maybe they turned into ghosts. No that is impossible. Maybe they all got chosen to go to another world and save it. No I wouldn't have been left out then. Maybe aliens kidnapped everyone but me,' Cagalli thought. 'It is the only thing that makes possible sense.' She got up and looked up at the sky. "Is this because I teased Kira because he thought you aliens existed. Are you working with him, is this so I will believe like him," Cagalli shouted up at the sky. She all of sudden felt like someone was watching her. 'If I find out this is just a strange coincidence, or a prank I will pound someone into a pulp,' Cagalli angrily shouted.

Cagalli heard a strange screeching sound. Cagalli now realized that the person watching her now released a horrible feeling in the air. 'I can feel it, something strange coming from the thing watching me,' Cagalli thought. At this point she wasn't sure if it was a person, or a thing. But she knew one thing it felt a little different then the thing that was watching her when she went door to door around the neighborhood.

The screeching grew louder, and louder. It was so loud that it soon began to hurt Cagalli's ears. 'Whatever that thing is it is getting closer, and closer,' Cagalli thought. For the first time in her life she felt scared. She realized she wasn't in control like she normally was. Cagalli could feel her heartbeat starting to quicken. Fear was evident in her amber eyes. She heard the screech coming from nearby. She turned her head very slowly like that of a lifeless doll. Her eyes spotted the source of the screeching.

Sitting on the roof of a house a few houses down was a large twenty foot tall lizard. The lizard's scaly skin was the shade of a grassy green. Two white horns stuck out of the sides of the lizard's head. The tips of the horns were dark crimson from dried blood. Its pink pointed tongue sticking out creating a low hissing sound. The lizard's sharp yellow eyes scanned the ground below. Its long scaly tail curled around the building it was sitting on. Its scaly feet crushed the shingles of the roof it was sitting on. The lizard's long pointed head moved back and forth as it scanned the ground. Its eyes narrowed on Cagalli. It opened its mouth and let out a horrifying screech. Then it crawled down from the house and into the road. Its scaly body moved quickly trying to get to its next meal.

Cagalli felt her heart start to beat rapidly in her chest. She saw the beast dash closer to her. She turned and began running as fast as she could down the street in the opposite direction. But the lizard was big and fast so it began closing in on Cagalli. 'I have to think of something or I'm going to be lizard food,' Cagalli thought. She franticly looked from side to side for something that would help her predicament.

Cagalli noticed a soccer ball lying next to the street. She ran over to it, and set her foot under it. Cagalli lifted her foot up so the ball would fly in the air. Cagalli then did a small jump. She did a flip, and bicycle kicked the soccer ball at the lizard.

The ball flew and smacked the lizard in the head. Cagalli took this chance and ran into the backyard of the house she was in front of. She ran behind a blue shed sitting at the end of the lawn. She leaned up as close as she could to it. She heard the lizard's footsteps as it climbed up on the roof of the house. She heard the lizard climb down and move toward the shed. Cagalli froze out of fear. She wanted to move, but her body refused to move, she was too scared. She glanced around hoping to see something that might help her out. She was in luck she spotted a sickle and a hoe resting against the side of the shed. She picked up the sickle and threw it at the lizard. She then quickly grabbed the hoe and rushed toward the lizard.

The lizard didn't have time to dodge the sickle and it cut right into its front right leg. The lizard let out a cry in pain, for the sickle cut deeply in its leg. The lizard turned around to find what had thrown the sickle. But once it turned around, it saw Cagalli right in front of its face.

Cagalli held the hoe over her head. She then brought it down as hard as she could on the lizard's face. She then ripped the hoe out of the lizard's flesh, and she jumped off its body. She twirled the hoe in her hands, then jumped at the lizard again with the same strategy.

But the lizard saw Cagalli's plan. And this time it used its long tongue to grab the handle of the hoe. It then began throwing Cagalli around like a ragdoll. Cagalli lost her grip on the hoe, and she was flung all the way into the front yard of that house. The lizard looked around franticly confused where its meal had gone.

"You threw her in the front yard, you dumb lizard," a loud deep male voice shouted.

The lizard forgot about Cagalli, and started moving toward the source of the voice.

"You are not seriously coming at me," the guy laughed.

The lizard started to climb up onto the roof of the house the guy was standing on. The lizard climbed till it was standing next to the guy. It stuck out its tongue and hissed at the guy.

"You want to die don't you," the guy chuckled. "Very well then, this is want you get for coming at me." He snapped his fingers, and the lizard was set ablaze. And in an instance the lizard was brunt to ashes. He walked over to the ashes, and squatted down next to them. "Dumb beast! Making me use my energy, now someone will come here. But that doesn't mean I can't have some fun with Cagalli first," He chuckled evilly. He stood up and snapped his fingers, and a powerful gust of wind blew the ashes away. "Now my hair is messed up," he groaned. He ran a finger through his dark brown hair. "Better," he said. "Now what should happen to her next," he said evilly while watching Cagalli scamper toward her house.

* * *

Cagalli quickly ran back toward her house without turning around to see if she was being followed. She up to the front door, and opened it. She slammed the door shut and leaned against it. She felt her heart beating like a drum. She felt like she was going to pass out. She crawled over to the window and peaked out. She saw no sign of the lizard anywhere. She slumped over to the couch. She sat down on it, trying to ignore her broke right arm. She had guessed she broke a few bones in it when she handed on the grass on that arm. 'But it could have been worse,' Cagalli thought. She crawled back over to the window and looked out. She didn't see the lizard, but Cagalli still felt that she was being watched. "Miriallia, Lacus, Kira, mom, dad I hope you all are safe," Cagalli sobbed as a clear tear fell from her face.

* * *

_Page One of the Door to Darknes_

_Light and dark exist in everyone. The key is to control the darkness in you. Wreaking havoc the eye of deception pulses drawing darkness to itself. The chain of hate binds around the world trapping it in an everlasting cycle. The blade of betrayal wanders looking for blood to devour. The serpent of mirage slowly crawls through the endless void. Darkness envelops all dimensions. But from the darkness comes light. Deep down, the light may be small, but it is not weak. It has the power to see through deception. It doesn't fall to hate. It can not be tainted by betrayal. It sees through the illusions. Both are in one, and in everyone. The key is to control. _

* * *

Author Note

I bet you might be confused. But I will explain everything eventually. And every chapter will have a page from the Door to Darkness written on the bottom of the chapter, right above the author note.

I want to thank my beta reader Reis Nailo. But I posted this before I heard back from him. I just couldn't wait. When I hear back from him, I will correct the mistakes he tells me of, and repost this chapter.

Thank you for reading, and if you want go ahead and post a review. I like to read them. It also motivates me to post faster.

Anyway see ya next time.


	3. Shopping Day

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Or anything else mentioned.

Pairings: AthhaxZala. (You should know who I mean)

Review Replies

To- AsuCaga01. I would probably freak out like Cagalli. I mean who wouldn't.

To- Darkangl28. Thanks I glad you like it.

To-pinkberry. Yep I'm updating this too. Weekly is my goal, for both SM, and DtD. Saved Cagalli? I think you have things a little mixed up. He is the one who called the lizard there is the first place. I guess he is vain kind of. And he is not being playful, he is evil. The ruler? He controls all darkness. Who is he, well he is not going to be anyone from Gundam SEED/Destiny, I will tell you that. It just wouldn't fit. And don't worry, I would have been extremely surprised if you did understand page one. You either have to know what I'm thinking, or my plot. I would be very freaked out if you figured out my plot by chapter 2. I couldn't find the first typo. I tried looking for it, but I couldn't find it. Anyway thanks.

Chapter rating: T, for torture, and violence, and creepy and scary stuff.

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy _

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

Door to Darkness

Chapter Three

Shopping Day

Lavender eyes slowly shifted open. The guy looked around the room he was in. But it was too dark to see anything. He noticed that his shirt was for some reason missing. He tried to move his hands, but he felt cold metal stop them from moving. He turned his head to try and see why. He now saw that he was chained up to a wall. He tugged hard trying to break the bonds, but all that did was hurt his hands. He closed his eyes, and hung his head in defeat. He opened his eyes to see a weird device attached to his chest. It looked like a pump of some kind. But the machine was off, he was thankful for that. All of a sudden the pump turned on. It started to pull at his flesh. He let a horrific cry in agony. 'It feels like my heart is being sucked out of my body,' he screamed. He pushed on the chains trying to free himself from this torture. He struggled and began to thrash his body around in agony. "Stop please," he begged.

Out of the darkness walked a guy. The guy that was chained up froze in shock as he saw who it was. "What is wrong Kira, can't take the pain," the guy laughed.

"Please shut it off," Kira begged, tears running down his face from the pain.

"Nope, this is your punishment for resisting," the guy replied looking away pretending to be uninterested.

"Why do you want me, or everyone else?" Kira asked.

"You will find out," the guy replied.

Kira let out another cry in pain. "Come on Kira be a man, take the pain," the guy laughed.

Just when Kira felt like he couldn't take it anymore, the machine sudden turned off. Kira was just about to say thank you when the machine turned back on. Kira sent a glare at the laughing man. "You should enjoy this while you can. When my plan is ready to be set, you will be wishing you were still in this room attached to this machine. The pain will be ten times worse," he said sadistically. He turned and began to leaving the room.

"You can't leave me here," Kira stuttered out.

"Don't worry I will be back in three hours. Try not to let the machine kill you before then," the guy laughed as he exited the room.

'I'm sorry Cagalli, mom, dad, Lacus, I can't hold on any longer,' Kira thought. His eyes slowly closed, and his head fell down to the side. His body relaxed and bent forward against the chains. His chest stopped rising up and down with the pump; it came to a standstill.

* * *

A light blue light engulfed the guy, and in an instance he was on earth; on a rooftop. He walked over to the edge and looked across the street. 'Cagalli is still in the same spot,' he groaned. 'All that time I spent with Kira, and she doesn't move. I must have frightened her a little too much with that lizard. Or maybe she misses her friends. Maybe I should let her meet one,' he thought evilly. 'But who,' he thought, 'I know Lacus Clyne, she will work perfectly.' All of sudden a sharp pain stuck the guy. 'Damn that Kira he died,' he angrily cursed. "I have to leave for now Cagalli, but I will be back," he whispered. The guy snapped his fingers and a light blue light surrounded him. And in an instance he was gone.

* * *

Cagalli waited and waited; her heart still beating like a drum. Cagalli sat there with her back pressed against the wall. Every few moments she would turn and glance out the window. But she would see nothing. Slowly Cagalli began to relax. She let out the breath that she had been holding. 'I think I'm safe,' Cagalli thought. She slowly stood up, and walked away from the window. She walked over to the bathroom and entered the room. She walked over and opened the medicine cabinet. Cagalli reached inside and pulled out a first aid kit. Cagalli opened the kit, and pulled out the tan colored bandages. She wrapped the bandages around her shoulder. 'That should help,' Cagalli thought.

For some strange reason Cagalli felt like going into Kira's room. So when Cagalli walked by Kira's room, she stopped and opened the door. She walked into the small bedroom, and flicked the light switch. Shock and worry filled Cagalli after the light turned on.

All around the room, on the white sheets on the bed, on the end table, on the desk, on the white carpet, and on the bookshelf were bright red blood stains.

Cagalli noticed a small piece of paper sitting on the desk. Scribbled on it in blood was.

_Help Me! Cagalli!_

Cagalli fell to the floor and began to cry. 'Don't worry Kira, I will help you,' she shouted.

* * *

Cagalli awoke in the morning to a loud ringing noise. She looked around and found out that she had fallen asleep on the white carpet in Kira's room. 'Why is someone ringing the doorbell?' Cagalli thought. Then she realized that meant someone was at her house. She quickly got up off the floor and rushed down stairs. Cagalli ran to the door and peaked through the keyhole.

Standing next to the front door was Cagalli's friend Lacus Clyne. Her light pink hair was blowing slightly in the breeze. She wore a violet colored dress.

Cagalli flung opened the door and hugged her friend.

"Cagalli could you let go, I can't breath," Lacus told her friend.

"Oh, right sorry," Cagalli apologized and let go of Lacus. 'Lacus is here it is amazing, she is alive,' Cagalli cried.

"Why are you crying Cagalli?" Lacus asked in a sweet tone.

"It is not important," Cagalli told her friend while shaking her head. "Why are you here Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Shopping," Lacus shouted. "So let's go." Lacus grabbed Cagalli's hand and pulled her out of the house.

* * *

The two teenagers ran to the center of Orb, to the mall distract. But Cagalli and Lacus didn't see anyone, not anyone in Orb.

"Lacus don't you think it is strange that we haven't seen anyone?" Cagalli asked.

"Yeah I guess it is a little strange," Lacus replied.

They walked to the door to enter the large mall. Lacus grabbed the handle and pulled the door open. Both girls then walked into the mall. "And don't you think it is strange that the mall was open?" Cagalli questioned.

"Yeah I guess," Lacus replied. "Cagalli look," Lacus shouted while pointing to a small cart a little ways away. "The shaved ice cart doesn't have a line," Lacus shouted in delight.

"It also doesn't have a person behind the cart, yet the machine is on," Cagalli told Lacus, after she had grabbed her friend's arm.

"But shaved ice," Lacus whined.

"Lacus, I really think we should get out of here. This place is giving me the creeps," Cagalli told her friend. She turned around and she saw Lacus running toward a clothing store. "Lacus," Cagalli shouted running after her friend.

"Cagalli you would look lovely in this," Lacus shouted, holding up an orange sundress for Cagalli to see.

"Yes, yes, can we leave Lacus?" Cagalli asked.

"Why?" Lacus questioned.

"Because there is no one here, but the mall is open along with all the stores. And the food cart machines are on. It is just too weird," Cagalli explained.

"Sure it is weird, but it is also cool. It is like a dream come true," Lacus said cheerfully.

"Or a nightmare," Cagalli snorted.

"I mean we don't have to fight, push and shove just to buy the clothes we want," Lacus explained while looking at a stack of clothes.

"Sure, but how are you going to pay for those, there is no cashier," Cagalli informed.

"Way to put a damper on things Cagalli," Lacus sighed. An idea popped into Lacus's head. "We could just put the money in the register," Lacus told her friend as she ran of toward the register with a handful of clothes.

Cagalli sighed, and quickly looked around, before running to catch up with her friend.

Lacus set her clothes down on the counter and grabbed the scanner device. "Cagalli do you know how to do this?" she asked pointing to the device.

"Nope, Kira is the one who worked as a cashier not me," Cagalli replied.

"Too bad he isn't here," Lacus sighed.

"Why do you want to scan the clothes anyway?" Cagalli asked.

"Because it looks fun," Lacus giggled.

"Oh brother," Cagalli groaned. She turned around to watch to see if anything would show up.

Lacus began tapping the scanner, until it turned on. Unfortunately she had it facing herself when it turned on. Lacus set the scanner down and began rubbing her eyes, trying to get the red flash to go away. Lacus suddenly heard a strange noise. She brought both her hands to her hand, and held her head in pain.

"_Kill her," _a voice told Lacus, _"Kill Cagalli Yula Athha," _the voice ordered.

'Kill Cagalli Yula Athha,' Lacus repeated. Her blue eyes began solid, her pupils taking a lifeless expression. Her eyes showed no emotion, and no sign of thought like that of a zombie. Lacus picked up the scanner and held it tightly. She held it so she was holding onto both ends of the cord. She lifted the cord over Cagalli's head. Before Cagalli could react, Lacus pulled back on the cord trying to strangle Cagalli.

Cagalli felt the breath leave her body, as the cord was pulled around her neck. Cagalli struggled trying to break free from Lacus. It was becoming hard for Cagalli to breath, and her vision was becoming blurry. Cagalli pulled back on her elbow and elbowed Lacus hard.

Lacus left go of the scanner and fell to the floor, her eyes returning to normal.

Cagalli felt her breath return back to her. She turned around and saw Lacus getting up from the floor. "What is wrong with you Lacus? You almost killed me," Cagalli screamed.

Tears began streaming down Lacus's face. "I'm sorry, I don't know, it was like I couldn't control my body," she sobbed.

"Come on Lacus let's get out of here," Cagalli shouted.

"_Fail me will you," _the voice shouted at Lacus.

A loud roar was heard throughout the mall. "What was that?" Lacus squeaked.

"I don't know, and I don't want to find out either," Cagalli told Lacus, "Let's get going."

Lacus let out a loud scream. Cagalli turned around to find out what Lacus was screaming at, and she almost screamed as well. For standing one a few feet behind them was a large tyrannosaurus rex.

"Oh crap," Cagalli grumbled. "Run," she shouted. And both girls took off toward the exit.

"I thought they only existed in movies like Jurassic park," Lacus screamed.

"You want to stop and tell him that," Cagalli replied.

"No," Lacus shouted.

Cagalli made it to the door first. She grabbed the handle and pushed, but the door didn't budge. She tried pulling it, no luck the door was locked from the outside. "It is locked," Cagalli screamed.

"How can that be?" Lacus screamed, tears falling from her face.

"Don't worry Lacus, we must have came in a different way that is all," Cagalli told Lacus.

The tyrannosaurus rex was closing in fast. Cagalli grabbed Lacus's hand and pulled her down one of the ways the mall curved off in. 'We can't keep running it is faster then we are,' Cagalli thought.

While they were running Lacus tripped and fell down. "Lacus," Cagalli called out. She made a break for her friend, but it was too late. The tyrannosaurus rex had gotten to Lacus first and had its jaws around her. Cagalli watched helpless as her friend was devoured by the beast. "Lacus," Cagalli cried out. Cagalli turned and started to run, but she lost her footing and tripped. She fell to the ground; she turned and saw the jaws of the beast right above her. She squinted her eyes shut as the beast wrapped its jaws around her body, and crunched down.

* * *

Stella felt her body start to give out on her. Her injuries on her legs were just too great. She fell to the cold lifeless ground. She rolled so that she was lying on her back. She was just about to get up when a big broadsword came into view. Stella flinched as the sword was about to make contact.

But the owner of the sword pulled the sword back at the last second. He set the sword down into the ground; he extended his hand to help Stella up.

"You didn't have to be so hard on me," Stella told the man.

The man just let out a hardy chuckle, "But then you won't learn anything," the man told her.

"You still didn't have to frighten me with your broadsword Neo," Stella scolded.

"You need real combat experience though," Neo reminded her.

Neo looked up in the sky. For the whole world began to get a light blue glow.

"Neo," Stella asked?

"Get out of here Stella," he ordered.

"Right," she replied. She started running toward a structure off in the distance.

As soon as Stella had left and figure began walking towards Neo from the other direction. The figure was a guy with dark brown hair he looked about the age of sixteen. He wore dark blue armor, and a dark blue cape. All around him were wolves, lions, tigers, and griffins.

"What beings his majesty all the way to this desolate dying graveyard," Neo asked?

"I want the girl," he told Neo.

"Well too bad, you aren't getting her," Neo shouted.

"Fool," the guy whispered, "Get the girl," he ordered to the animals. All the animals took off at that command. The guy drew a sharp steel rapier out of his scabbard. "Let's see whose sword is stronger," he smirked.

Both Neo and the guy lunged forward at each other. Neo swung his big broadsword down. But his attack was blocked by the rapier. The guy swung the rapier up, throwing Neo off balance. The guy stepped back and held his sword diagonal downward. A strange black aura began to radiate around the guy. The guy took and step forward and stabbed his rapier right into Neo's chest.

"Die," he shouted. A black beam shot out of his rapier and into Neo. The beam was so strong it went right through Neo's body. The guy smirked as he watched Neo's lifeless body fall to the ground. He pulled out his rapier and set it back in its scabbard, as soon as he did that all the animals returned back to his side. "What do you mean she just disappeared," he yelled. 'Damn it she must have teleported to another dimension,' he thought. "We are leaving," he told all the animals. 'You have escaped me for now, but you can't hide forever,' he thought evilly.

* * *

_Page Two of the Door to Darkness_

_The ruler of darkness was sealed away thanks to the guardians. Neo the mercenary, Mu La Flaga, the brave one, Murrue, the rose, Andrew, the assassin, Natarle, the sniper, Talia, the one of light, Gilbert, the shadow summoner, and Patrick, the axe man. Through there efforts the ruler was sealed for the time being. But all of them knew that it was only a temporary solution. But none of the guardians knew of the spawn of the darkness._

* * *

Author Note

I bet you all are still confused, don't worry you will understand sometime. And just to point out but the Door to Darkness pages probably won't make sense for a while. But once they do you will under stand the plot better.

I have given up on using a beta-reader. They don't respond fast enough for me.

Also this will probably the last update for Door to Darkness till the 5th of July. Because I'm going on a trip Starting the 29th. I will try to post a chapter the day I get back, but I'm making no promises.

Also Save Me is next on my update list. So expect chapter 15 sometime this week.

Anyway see ya next time.


	4. Athrun’s Journey

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence,

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Or anything else mentioned.

Pairings: AthhaxZala. (You should know who I mean)

Review Replies

To- Darkness eyes. Hey thanks for reading this fic too.

To-pinkberry. Wow thanks. I think I prefer the lizard as well. I hope you will like the later monsters as well. Okay, I will make sure not to give any clues anywhere. So everything will be completely unexpected. Neo, and Mu are two different people in this fic. No the one who killed Neo, and who has been after Cagalli is not the ruler of darkness. Stella is not related to Neo.

To- AsuCaga01. I think it would be scary if something like that happened. It would be you are trapped in a horror movie. And I glad that you like it, and I will update on the 5th.

Thanks for the reviews guys! They made we want to post one more chapter before my trip.

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy _

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter Four

Athrun's Journey

A light blue light flashed next to the shaved ice cart. A sixteen year old girl stepped out from behind the cart. She had long pale green hair that went over her ears, and bright blue eyes. She had a scowl on her face. She was wearing a white blouse, and a forest green skirt. 'I sense four auras. Two human, one animal, and one monster, one of the human's auras is weak. But the other aura is very strong. It is him, I know it,' she thought. 'He is on the second level.' She quickly ran to the stairs, and up to the second level. "Shatter Mirage," she shouted, and a bow appeared in her hand, and a quiver with ten arrows on her back. 'He is just around this corner,' she thought. She grabbed an arrow and set it in her bow. She turned the corner to see a dark blue cape go around another corner. "Don't think you can escape me this time Kira," she shouted.

"Lacus," Cagalli screamed.

The girl turned and saw a t-rex devour a girl with pink hair. 'The monster aura is gone,' she thought. She saw the beast make a dive at Cagalli. 'No you don't,' she thought as she aimed at the t-rex. "Pierce," she shouted as she fired. As soon as the arrow left the bow it turned into an arrow made of pure light. The arrow pierced and went though the t-rex's chest.

'Kira escaped,' the girl thought. 'I guess I should help that girl.' She grabbed onto the railing and jumped down. She walked over to Cagalli. 'She is very injured, this will shorten her life by a lot,' she thought.

Cagalli opened her eyes, to see the t-rex fall over next to her. The beast had a huge hole in its body, where its heart would be. All of sudden a bright blue light enveloped Cagalli.

* * *

A small pond, stood surrounded by grass. The moonlight reflected on the water. A woman with long black hair sat next to the pond. She was wearing a light cream colored robe. Her face showed no expression, as did her hazel colored eyes. A bright light blue light let up the dark space.

"What do I owe the pleasure of your visit king Kira Yamato," the woman asked without turning around.

"You will hand over Kira Athha's soul to me," Kira told her. "No matter what," he ordered as he unsheathed his rapier.

"You shouldn't make threats that you can not fulfill," she told him.

"Just hand his soul over, witch," he ordered.

"Very well," she replied. She tapped her finger against the pond's surface. A bright white orb flew up out of the water, and into her hands. "I predict you want this to go back to his body," she said.

"Yes, so send it and get this over with," Kira shouted.

The woman whispered a few words, than a white light surrounded the orb. Once the light faded, the orb was gone. "You should hurry, he won't last long with that machine still on," she informed.

Kira grunted and turned around. A bright light blue light flashed, and he was gone.

"Breaking the balance is not wise," she whispered. "How many times are you going to do it?" she wondered.

* * *

A small village residing on a large hill was just waking up preparing for the daily duties. Out of one of the small houses walked a guy with dark blue hair. He was clad in black armor. A pair of black gloves were on his hands, and a pair of black boots on his feet. His emerald green eyes reflected his determination.

A door opened at the house next to his. A sixteen year old girl wearing a white blouse, and a blue miniskirt ran out. She had cerulean blue colored hair, and garnet colored eyes. "Athrun," she called out as she ran toward him. "You are leaving aren't you," she stated.

"Yes, I have to try and help him," Athrun replied as he continued walking toward a shiny white motorcycle. The motorcycle was lean and covered in shiny white plates. Its front looked like a head of a dragon. The dragon head had bright green eyes for headlights. Its mouth was open, and shiny white pieces of metal were made to look like teeth.

"You are not the only one," she cried out.

"Saka go to school," he ordered.

"No, I'm coming with you," she told him.

"No it is too dangerous," Athrun told her as he got onto the dragon shaped motorbike.

"I'm not as weak as you think I am," she whispered. "We three were all friends. You have to take me with; I have to help him, just like you do," Saka shouted.

"Fine get on," Athrun grumbled.

Saka walked over to the bike and set down. But once she had sat Athrun revved the bike and took off. The speed was too great, and Saka was not ready yet, so she fell of the bike and landed on the ground.

"You did that on purpose," Saka shouted at Athrun's retreating form. 'I think I twisted my ankle,' she thought. Saka put her hand on her ankle. Around her hand appeared a light green aura. 'There all healed,' she cheered. "I'm not as weak as you both thought I was," she shouted holding onto a small fan shaped pendant that was around her neck.

* * *

Athrun sped away without looking back. "I'm sorry Saka, but this is too dangerous, and I don't want to lose both of my friends," Athrun said to no one in particular.

The dragon bike's eyes grew bright green. "It still wasn't very nice," the bike said in a deep male voice.

"I didn't want to; I wanted to leave without anyone knowing it," Athrun replied. "Faster Blaze, or Saka might catch up to us," he ordered. And the dragon bike began picking up speed as it went down the hill.

"So where are we heading first?" Blaze asked.

"I'm thinking we should go back to the spot where it occurred," Athrun told him.

"It has been over two years now, even I don't feel any aura from there anymore," Blaze replied.

"But maybe there will be a clue," Athrun shouted.

"You don't have to shout, I already know you are upset, we are connect remember," Blaze scolded. "In a way what happened is good, and it is bad. It was good because your abilities were awakened. But bad because your friend was kidnapped."

"Maybe if I would have awakened them before, I could have saved him," Athrun sighed. "I would have gotten there in time."

"You can not go and think about what if, you have to think about what you are going to do now," Blaze told Athrun.

"We are heading to the city," Athrun ordered.

"I have always wondered what it would be like to drive on road," Blaze replied, as he turned onto a dirt road and started heading toward a large city way off in the distance.

Athrun yet out a yawn. "I think I going to sleep, I'm tired," he yawned.

"Yeah, and have me drive. What are people going to think when they see you sleeping and the bike driving itself?" Blaze told him.

"Once we get to the city we are going to an inn then," Athrun replied.

"What is this we business. You get to sleep in a nice room with a comfy bed, and all I get is a smelly parking lot," Blaze snapped.

"Well it would be weird if the guests saw me bring a bike into my hotel room," Athrun explained.

"We have company," Blaze informed. "Bikers, three of them."

Athrun looked over his shoulder to see three guys in their early twenties approaching him. They were in bikes just like him. They all had black vests on and black leather pants. One of the bikers; the leader had a green mohawk. One of the others was big, and fat, he was very buff though. He was almost bald, but he had one strand of black hair on his head. The last member was a girl with short pink hair. She was a tight t-shirt that said 'what you want punk' in pink letters. She was blowing a bubble with some bubblegum.

"Nice bike," the man with the mohawk said to Athrun.

"Thanks," Athrun replied with out looking at the man.

"I think we will take it," the man with the mohawk shouted. He grabbed a wooden club, and swung it at Athrun.

Blaze slowed down so the swing would miss Athrun.

"_What do you think?" Blaze asked._

"_I don't think they will let us go," Athrun replied._

"_I will leave the fighting to you," Blaze told Athrun._

"_We will take out the leader first, then the fat guy, then the girl," Athrun explained._

"_Got it," Blaze replied._

"Burst Excalibur," Athrun shouted. At his word a long shiny steel sword appeared in his hand.

Blaze sped up so Athrun and the leader with right next to each other.

Athrun used his sword to block the wooden club.

"_Athrun to the left," Blaze warned. _

Athrun quickly put all his strength into his arm, and he forced the wooden club back. Athrun quickly turned around and swung his sword blocking strike from a wooden club from the fat guy.

"_Get ready," Blaze told Athrun._

Blaze then slowed down so the fat guy lost his balance.

Athrun took this opportunity to swing his sword and slash the tire on the bike the guy was on. All of sudden Blaze sped up. So fast that Athrun almost lost his balance and fell off.

"_What was that for?" Athrun snapped._

"_A strange aura is nearby, we need to get out of here," Blaze replied. _

"Where do you think you are going?" the girl shouted as her bike caught up with Athrun's.

"_Can I take her?" Blaze asked._

"_Be my quest," Athrun replied._

"_Hold on tight then," Blaze told Athrun._

"Dispel Excalibur," Athrun shouted, and the sword disappeared. Athrun grabbed onto the handle bars.

Blaze sped up, knowing that Athrun was hanging on tight. Once he was far ahead of the bikers, he quickly made a u-turn. While he did a bright blue fireballs shot out of his mouth.

The girl quickly turned and avoided the fireballs, but her leader wasn't so lucky. A fireball hit his bike, and it exploded sending the guy several feet.

"You are going to pay for that," the girl shouted.

"_She is pretty good to beat you," Athrun stated._

"_Let's see if she can handle this," Blaze replied._

Both bikes were heading straight for each other. But right as they were about to crash into each other, Blaze jumped and went over the other bike. While he was in the air, he did a flip and fired out another fireball.

The girl had no time to dodge the fireball and it hit her bike and made it explode.

Blaze did another u-turn and headed full speed toward the city that they could barely see.

"I can't believe they trashed our wheels," the girl angrily shouted.

"I know but did you see that bike, it was like it was driving itself," the guy with the mohawk shouted in amazement.

"What is that?" the fat guy asked pointing to something walking toward them.

Walking toward them was what looked like an eight year old girl. She had violet colored hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a long purple dress. "You want revenge for your trashed bikes?" she asked in a creepy voice.

"What is it to you?" the girl snapped.

"I want to get rid of that guardian," she replied in the same voice.

"And we want revenge, so what?" the leader asked.

"This," she replied. And a black light enveloped the three bikers.

* * *

"_Blaze are you okay, you seem kind of worried," Athrun asked_ as they pulled into the city_._

'It is just that three monster auras have appeared where those bikers were and I don't like it,' he thought.

* * *

_Page Three of the Door to Darkness_

_Guardians have the ability to conceal there weapons. By saying a certain command and then the name of their weapon; the weapon will appear in front of the guardian. And then by saying dispel and then the name of the weapon; the weapon will disappear. Guardians awaken a number of techniques, but every guardian can awake what is called a summon. Summon techniques are only awakened when the guardian is at their breaking point. _

* * *

Author Note

I know I said I probably wouldn't be updating until the 5th, but I just wanted to. Sry. Well, now you have met Athrun as well. But this for sure will be the last update till the 5th.

See ya on the 5th


	5. Battle in the Alley

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence (Tell me if the violence ever gets no longer T rated), Mild Language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Or anything else mentioned.

Pairings: AthhaxZala. (You should know who I mean)

* * *

Review Replies

To-Darkness eyes. Thanks for the review.

To- AsuCaga01. Thanks I glad that you like Blaze.

To- pinkberry. I'm sorry if I changed the names/descriptions of the character list I sent you, I couldn't remember what I had written.

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy _

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

Character Guide

Cagalli Yula Athha-Age 16- Cagalli is the main protagonist of the story.

Athrun Zala-Age 16- Athrun is another protagonist. He is looking for his friend who was kidnapped two years ago.

Kira Athha-Age 16- Kira is Cagalli's twin brother.

Lacus Clyne-Age 16- Lacus is one of Cagalli's best friends. She was dating Kira Athha.

Miriallia Haw-Age 16- Miriallia is one of Cagalli's friends.

Kira Yamato-Age 16- Kira Yamato is king of dimensions.

Saka Yuki-Age 16- Saka is a childhood friend of Athrun's.

Blaze-Age 2- Blaze is Athrun's summon. He was born when Athrun saw his friend get kidnapped. He is connected to Athrun, and can speak telepathically with him.

Neo-Age 30- Neo is one of the guardian's that sealed away the ruler of darkness. His weapon is a greatsword. He was killed by Kira Yamato.

Stella Loussier-Age 14-Stella is a guardian is training. She has powers over light, her weapon is the gloves she wears on her hands.

More Characters will be added to this list as they appear in the story.

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter Five

Battle in the Alley

A sixteen year old girl with brownish orange hair ran down the city streets as fast as she could. "Please help me," the girl named Miriallia screamed as she ran. "I'm being chased by a monster," she screamed. But no matter how loud she screamed, everyone ignored her. Tears began to run down her face as she ran. "Help please, I don't want to die," she cried out. The sixteen year old quickly ran into an alleyway hoping to escape her pursuer.

She turned around to see if she was still being chased, but when she did she tripped and fell to the cold cement. Her eyes filled with horror as she saw her pursuer walk slowly down the alley toward her.

The person chasing her was a boy that looked the age of fourteen. He was shorter then she was, and he had spiky grayish blue hair. His eyes were a creepy dark blue. He had a light blue t-shirt on, with a dark blue vest over it. He wore faded denim blue jeans, and white sneakers. He licked his lips as he walked toward Miriallia.

"Please don't," Miriallia begged.

"Don't worry I'm not heartless, it will only hurt for a second," he told her in a dark creepy voice.

A loud gunshot was heard through the alley. The guy grabbed his arm where he had been shot. He quickly spun around and saw two women standing at the entrance to the alley.

One had short black hair; she wore a white vest and black pants. She hand a hand gun in one of her hands. The other woman had dusty blonde hair. She had a white blouse, and white pants. A glowing white orb was forming in one of her hands.

The guy heard footsteps coming from the other side of the alleyway. He turned and saw a man with blonde hair helping Miriallia up. The man had white t-shirt on, and white armor went over it. He had a pair of blue jeans on. In his right hand he held a sword, and in his other hand was a shield.

"Wow, Talia; the one of light, Natarle; the sniper, and Mu La Flaga; the brave one. Three guardians all coming after me, what did I do to get such an honor," he snickered.

"Who are you?" Natarle demanded.

"I'm S-06, I was given the name Necro," he answered.

"Well whoever you are, we won't forgive you for trying to eat this girl," Talia shouted.

"Get ready to die, monster," Natarle said coldly.

"I'm not a monster," Necro told them.

"What are you then?" asked Mu.

"I would love answer your questions and then kill you, but I have to leave," Necro told them. He jumped back and forth against the two walls, with each jump gaining height.

"Oh no, you don't," Natarle shouted. She pointed her gun at Necro and fired five shots.

Necro fell to the cement of the alleyway. His body bleeding very badly due to the six gun shot wounds. "That is not very nice, attacking someone when they aren't ready yet," he panted.

"This is your end, die," Natarle shouted. She pointed her gun at Nerco and fired.

But right as the bullet was about the make contact a black beam of light struck the bullet and cut it in half. "I won't you let you kill my little brother," a male voice shouted from the top of the building.

Two figures jumped down from the roof of one of the buildings down to the alleyway. One of them was a guy that looked the age of sixteen. He had a dark black hood over his head that covered his face. He had black armor on, and black pants. He also had black gloves on his hands.

The other was a woman that looked in her mid twenties. She was wearing a bright skimpy red dress, and black high heeled shoes. She hand a silver snake on her upper arm. She had long dark green hair.

"Big brother," Nerco shouted.

"Don't worry Necro I will take care of this," the guy in the hood replied.

"Who are you?" asked Mu.

"I'm S-01, but to you I'm your executioner," he replied. "No one hurts my little siblings, without answering to me," he shouted.

"And I'm S-02, I was given the name Rain," the woman told them.

"Any why don't you give us your name," Talia asked?

"I see no reason to give my name to the dead," S-01 answered. He snapped his fingers and a large scythe appeared in his hands.

"Hey Mr. La Flaga, why don't you dance for me," Rain smirked. The silver snake on her arm began to glow.

In a blink of the eye over one hundred sharp needles made out of crystal surrounded Mu. They flew down at Mu.

Mu lifted his shield up, "Barrier," he shouted. A blue barrier made of energy formed around him.

"I wonder how long you can keep that barrier up," Rain laughed as more needles appeared around Mu's barrier. "Because I could do this for days," she laughed.

S-01 did a quick back flip and landed next to Miriallia. He grabbed her head and forced her to look at him. He lifted the scythe so the tip was right next to her throat. "You are no bad looking, but I wonder why my little brother has taken an interest in you," he said out loud. "You know you are the reason why my little brother was hurt. If you hadn't run off he wouldn't have gotten hurt," S-01 said thoughtfully. "How do you want to die? Should I slit your throat, or should I send the edge of my scythe through your heart," he said evilly while moving his scythe slightly to emphasize his point.

"Please don't hurt me," Miriallia begged as tears fell from her face.

"Very well I won't hurt you," S-01 told her. Unknown the Miriallia, S-01 was smirking when he saw he face light up with hope. He pulled the scythe away, and Miriallia cried out in relief. S-01 quickly spun the scythe around and lifted his arm over his head in a circular motion. He then spun the scythe striking right into Miriallia's back. This whole move took S-01 only two seconds to do. He then pulled up on the scythe cutting up Miriallia's back. He laughed as he watched Miriallia's lifeless body fall to the cement.

"Why did you do that? Tell her you weren't going to hurt her?" Talia shouted.

"Because it is my favorite part to watch them cower in fear and beg for their lives, and watch their faces fill up with hope. And then watch as it turns to terror when they realize the truth," he laughed.

"You are despicable," Natarle shouted. She pointed her gun at S-01 and fired. But right as she fired S-01 disappeared.

"Who are you shooting at?" S-01 breathed from night behind her neck. He lifted up his scythe and set the edge under Natarle's throat.

"Let her go or Necro dies," Talia shouted. She held a ball of light in her hands and aimed it toward Necro's body.

"Damn," S-01 cursed, he let his scythe drop down.

"Now make your scythe disappear," Talia ordered.

S-01 did as he was told, and the scythe disappeared. "Can I have my little brother back now?" he growled.

"You three have hurt too many people you don't deserve to live," Talia shouted as she fired the ball of light at Necro.

But right as the ball was about to hit Necro, the cement under Necro turned pitch black, and he melted into the ground.

"Rain we are leaving," S-01 ordered.

"Don't you want to make them pay for what they did to Necro?" she asked.

"Later, right now we have to make sure Necro lives," S-01 ordered.

"Fine," she replied, "I guess we will have to finish this later Mu," she laughed.

They both jumped to the spot where the ground was black. And they both fell through as if there wasn't ground there just a hole. Then the black spot disappeared and the cement of the ally was seen again.

"Poor girl," Mu said as he walked up to Miriallia's lifeless body.

"We should give her a proper burial," Talia suggested.

* * *

Cagalli opened her eyes; all around her was a rainbow of colored lights. Even though she was lying down, Cagalli could feel her body moving.

"Don't be afraid," a female voice told her.

Cagalli looked around for the source of the voice. She saw a girl about her height and age standing nearby. The girl had long pale green hair, and blue eyes. "Who are you?" Cagalli asked.

"My name is Rose Tasuki," the girl replied.

"I'm Cagalli Athha," Cagalli introduced. "Where are we?" Cagalli asked.

"The portal through dimensions," Rose answered.

"Why am I here?" Cagalli asked.

"I sending you to another dimension," Rose replied.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"I sending you to the dimension where your family and friends are," Rose explained.

"Really that would be awesome," Cagalli shouted. "Then I can kick the ass of whoever kidnapped them!"

"We are almost there," Rose stated.

"What happened to Lacus, and the t-rex?" Cagalli asked.

"I killed the t-rex, and that was not your friend it was a monster, that takes the form of another person," Rose answered.

"So is Lacus alive?" Cagalli softly asked.

"It is impossible to say," Rose replied.

"There is no way we are going to lose," Cagalli shouted.

"You, for I can't enter that dimension. A barrier has been placed around it, so guardians can not enter," Rose explained.

"My arm hurts like crazy," Cagalli exclaimed as grabbed her arm from the immense pain.

"It was torn by the t-rex," Rose explained.

"But how come it looks fine?" Cagalli asked.

"Let me explain, every living being has soul energy in there body. When the living thing is hurt, it uses the soul energy to heal the wound. When the soul energy runs out, the living being will die. The more injuries you take the more you quicken your death," Rose explained.

"So it took a lot of soul energy to heal my arm," Cagalli stated.

"Correct you shortened your life by many years," Rose answered.

"But how come my arm healed quickly, I mean shouldn't I have died from blood loss?" Cagalli questioned.

"It is because you are in this portal, the soul energy moves one thousand times faster here than in a dimension," Rose explained. "This is where we part ways," Rose said as her body stopped moving.

"I guess I will see you later," Cagalli replied.

"Not likely," Rose replied.

They kept floating farther and farther apart till Cagalli could no longer see Rose. Cagalli shifted around so she could see in front of herself.

In front of Cagalli was a very large bright glowing orb. The orb was the size of the sun, and almost as bright. Cagalli had to close her eyes and look away. Cagalli squinted her eyes shut as she flew into the orb. A bright blue light surrounded Cagalli, and she felt like she was falling.

* * *

A black light shined, and four figures appeared. One was a guy that looked the age of sixteen her had a black hood over his head. Another was a woman in her mid twenties, she had long green hair. One was a girl that looked the age of eight, she had violet colored hair and black eyes. The last figure was a boy that looked the age of fourteen, he had spiky grayish blue hair. The boy was bleeding very badly in six different places. The hooded guy was carrying the boy.

The place was dark and grim, it was a long corridor. The walls were made of gray stone. Torches lined the walls of the corridor. A woman in her late twenties was walking down the corridor. She had long brown hair. She was wearing a red vest, and tan colored pants. She walked up to the group of four, "Tell your father I quit," she shouted at them as she stormed by.

The S-01 turned and started walking after the enraged woman. But he stopped when he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"We can worry about her later, right now we need to worry about Necro," Rain told him.

"Right we need to heal him," S-01 replied.

So they continued to walk down the corridor tell they came to a small room. They put Necro in the room, then waited, and waited, and waited.

"I can't stand this," S-01 shouted in frustration. "I will make them pay for this!" He punched the wall, and it broke into several pieces.

"I was following a guardian before I came to where you were," the girl with violet colored hair told him.

"Really, thanks for the tip Shade," he said to the girl. "I going to go watch whatever monster you sent after him rip him to shreds."

"The guardian was Athrun Zala," Shade replied.

"Patrick Zala's son; this just got a whole lot more interesting," S-01 smirked. "I'm leaving, but tell me the minute Necro's heath changes. And I mean the minute; or else you will be in that room with him," he threatened as he walked away.

* * *

Cagalli slowly started to awaken. She opened her eyes and looked around. The buildings were very medieval looking. She was in a city street; carriages and carts were the one transportation. Cagalli got and began to walk around. But as she walked around the city the people gave her funny looks. Cagalli ignored the looks and continued walking around. 'Did I get sent to the middle ages?' Cagalli thought.

Cagalli was about to walk into to another street when a horse drawn carriage pulled up in front of her. Two men clad in dark blue armor got out of the carriage and walked up to Cagalli.

"Miss Cagalli your brother Kira wishes to see you," they told her.

"Kira really," Cagalli replied.

"Yes, get in this carriage and we will take you to him," they told her.

Cagalli climbed into the carriage and it started to move. Cagalli watched as the carriage headed toward a large medieval castle. 'I can't wait I'm going to see Kira again,' Cagalli thought.

* * *

_Page Four of the Door to Darkness_

_Aura exists in everyone. There are three types of aura, animal, human, and monster. A guardian has the ability to sense auras. The stronger the aura the stronger the thing is. Summons also give off auras, they give of auras of animals. Auras come in a variety of colors, some of the colors meaning certain things. Green is the aura of healing. Blue is the aura of travel, White is the aura of purity. Black is the aura of darkness. _

* * *

Author Note

Hey I'm back from my vacation. I had a lot of fun, my family and I went to a museum, an aquarium, and a baseball game. And I got a lot of ideas for scenes, and story elements from each of those places.

I'm having a little snag in SM, I will update it when I can get by that snag.

See ya next update


	6. Day & Night

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence (Tell me if the violence ever gets no longer T rated), Mild Language

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Or anything else mentioned.

Pairings: AthhaxZala. (You should know who I mean)

* * *

Review Replies

To-pinkberry. I'm sorry if the chapters appear short to you, I will try to make the next chapter long like over 5,000 words. Yep I killed Miriallia (Insert Last name here) but Miriallia Haw is still alive.

To-AsuCaga01. WOW thanks, I wish it could be a series too, because is a dream of mine to write a plot for a show/anime, manga, or video game.

To-Darkness eyes. I did have a great time. And because of all the driving I got a lot of writing done.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy _

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

**Location **

* * *

Dimension list

Earth- Is the dimension where Kira Athha, Cagalli Athha, Lacus Clyne, and Miriallia Haw live.

Demento- Is the dimension where Kira Yamato lives.

Arvi- Is the dimension where Neo was training Stella.

Kitlia- Is the dimension where Athrun Zala lives.

Jing- Is the dimension where Shinn Asuka, Ray Za Barrel, Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawk live.

Abyss- Is the dimension where the door to darkness is located.

More will be added as they appear in the story.

* * *

Character Guide

Cagalli Yula Athha-Age 16- Cagalli is the main protagonist of the story.

Athrun Zala-Age 16- Athrun is another protagonist. He is looking for his friend who was kidnapped two years ago.

Kira Athha-Age 16- Kira is Cagalli's twin brother.

Lacus Clyne-Age 16- Lacus is one of Cagalli's best friends. She was dating Kira Athha.

Miriallia Haw-Age 16- Miriallia is one of Cagalli's friends.

Kira Yamato-Age 16- Kira Yamato is king of dimensions.

Saka Yuki-Age 16- Saka is a childhood friend of Athrun's; she has blue hair and red eyes.

Blaze-Age 2- Blaze is Athrun's summon. He was born when Athrun saw his friend get kidnapped. He is connected to Athrun, and can speak telepathically with him.

Neo-Age 30- Neo is one of the guardian's that sealed away the ruler of darkness. His weapon is a greatsword. He was killed by Kira Yamato.

Stella Loussier-Age 14-Stella is a guardian is training. She has powers over light, her weapon is the gloves she wears on her hands.

Rose Uchimura-Age 16- She is a guardian like Athrun. She has long pale green hair, and blue eyes. Her weapon is her bow and arrows.

Necro-Age Unknown- He is S-06 and he has the appearance of a fourteen year old boy with spiky grayish blue hair. His name comes from the word necromancer. He is called that because of his power over the dead.

Rain-Age Unknown- She is S-02, her appearance is that of that a woman in her mid twenties with long dark green hair. Like her name she is able to create sharp crystal shards in the air like rain.

Shade-Age Unknown- She is S-07, she is the youngest of the group, and her appearance is an eight year old girl with long violent colored hair. She was called Shade because of her powers over shadows.

S-01-Age Unknown- His name is a mystery; he is the leader of the all his little siblings. His appearance is a sixteen year old young man. His face is a mystery because he hides it behind a special hood that only comes off is the user pulls it down or is unconscious. He uses a scythe to fight.

Mu La Flaga-Age 30- Mu is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Mu fights using a sword in his right hand, and a shield in his left.

Talia Gladys-Age 27- Talia is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Talia fights using her ability to control light magic.

Natarle Badgiruel -Age 32- Natarle is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Natarle fights using her two hand guns.

Trod-Age Unknown- Is the abbreviated version of his full name "The Ruler of Darkness". He is currently trapped behind the door to darkness.

More Characters will be added to this list as they appear in the story.

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter 6

Day & Night

**In the dimension Jing**

The sun was shinning brightly over the large hectic city. Everywhere you looked you would see a crowd of people walking. This made it very easy to get separated and lost along the busy city streets. The two teenage girls chatted happily while the two teenage guys behind them carried their bags. Both girls were close to the same height. The slightly taller girl had short magenta colored hair. She had on a red blouse and a white skirt. The other girl had reddish hair that was tied into two pigtails. She had on a forest green blouse and a cream colored skirt. The two guys behind the girls were close to the same height as well. The slightly taller guy had long blonde hair. He wore a bright red t-shirt and blue jeans. The other guy had short luster black hair. He wore a multilayer tan colored shirt and faded blue jeans.

"Luna look at this," the slightly shorter girl shouted with glee. She quickly ran over to a display window dragging the other girl with her. They heard a groan coming from behind them.

"Relax Shinn we are almost done, right Mey?" Lunamaria asked the other girl.

"Yep sis," Meyrin replied. "So just calm down Shinn," Meyrin said to the guy with short black hair.

Shinn just scoffed and walked toward the park that was across the street. He walked over to a bench and sat down. He then set the brightly colored bags he was carrying on the open part of the bench. He let out a chuckle as he saw his two friends trying to get the other guy to come into the store.

'Good luck Ray,' Shinn chuckled. Shinn heard giggling from nearby, he turned around and saw three girls he didn't really want to see.

They all were the same in height, but that was the only thing that they were close in. One of the girls was wearing a very tight pink blouse, it looked like it was about to burst open any second. That girl had red hair that was tied in a ponytail. The girl next to her had long light pink hair; she was wearing very formal yellow dress. The last girl was slightly shorter then the others. She had long black hair, and wore tight violet colored dress.

"Hello, Flay, Lacus, Meer," Shinn greeted trying to put on a smile. He knew he was failing miserably, but he didn't care.

"Shinn, is that you, it is hard to recognize your face when you are smiling," Flay sneered.

"Is that a smile it looks more like the looks the monkey at the zoo gives Tolle," Meer mocked.

"I knew Shinn was a monkey," Lacus laughed out loud.

"Oh my," Meer said in fake shock. "I didn't know you were a cross dresser," she laughed as she pulled out a dress Lunamaria had bought.

"Those are Luna's," Shinn said plainly.

"I knew the two geeks would get together eventually," Lucas mocked.

"We are not together," Shinn shouted.

"Did we hit a nerve," Flay said sarcastically.

"Why don't you just leave me alone?" Shinn snapped.

"Because it is fun to tick you off," all three of them said at the same time.

"Why your boy toys dump you?" Shinn mocked.

"They didn't dump us," all three of them shouted at the same time.

"Then why aren't you with them?" Shinn mocked.

"Kira works today," Lacus said in a fake pout.

"Sai wants to study," Flay said while making a disgusting face.

"Athrun is on a trip with his family," Meer said with mock disappointment.

Shinn scoffed in disgust at the way the three girls treated their boyfriends. 'All they want is boy toys that do what ever they say, when ever they say. Sure Kira, Athrun, and Sai aren't very nice, and they bully the students younger then them, but they still deserve better,' Shinn thought.

"Anyway that brings us to you our number two boy toy," Flay mocked.

"I think I hear Ray calling me," Shinn quickly lied, he quickly scooped up the shopping bags. But right as he turned around he was grabbed. He was spun around, and when he stopped his lips met Lacus's. Shinn quickly grabbed Lacus and shoved her away. He turned around to look at the three smirking girls.

"Shinn you better do what we say or Lacus will show Kira this picture of you kissing her. And she will tell him you forced yourself on her," Meer smirked.

Shinn let out a growl; he knew that Lacus had Kira wrapped around her twisted little finger. Kira was a sap and would believe whatever Lacus told him. Sai was the same way with Flay, but Athrun was different he would examine things first before jumping to a conclusion.

"Fine what do you want," Shinn groaned.

"Great we knew you would see things our way," Flay laughed.

"Go take these rags back to your friends, then come back here, or I will send Kira the picture," Lacus threatened.

"Don't worry, I will come right back, I would rather live through school tomorrow," Shinn snorted in disgust. He walked across the street, and into the store.

* * *

**In the dimension Kitlia**

Two twelve year olds walked down a street in the back roads of a city. One was a boy; he had very spiky red hair and frosty aqua colored eyes. He had on a blue t-shirt with a red jacket over it. He wore faded blue jeans, and white sneakers. The other twelve year old was a girl; she had long brown hair and sparklingly blue eyes. She wore a pale orange blouse with a white stripe near the hem. She wore fancy dark blue pants and sandals.

The back roads were a new area that was currently getting built. Cranes, bulldozers, and building supplies were scattered everywhere. But what struck the two twelve year olds the most was that in the center of the aura was a giant crater.

"Spike, I really think we should get out of here," the girl said to the boy.

"In a sec Angel," Spike replied. "I want to look at this," he told her as he walked toward the crater. "This crater is huge, it is over twenty feet across, and I can't see a bottom," Spike shouted in amazement. "I wonder what made this?" he pondered.

"I don't," Angel replied. "Let's go this place gives me the creeps."

"Fine," Spike told her. He got up and walked over to her. They both then walked out of the area heading back to the main section of town.

* * *

**In the dimension Demento**

Cagalli sat completely amazed at the size of the castle the carriage was headed towards. "Kira is in there?" Cagalli questioned.

"Yes your brother is our king," the driver replied.

"Why?" Cagalli asked.

"Because our old king died, and he had no children," the driver replied.

"And you picked Kira," Cagalli said dumbfounded.

"We are here," the driver announced as he stopped the carriage next to the castle's front door.

Cagalli got out of the carriage and walked toward the door and opened it. She walked into the huge entryway. A row of red carpeting covered part of the marble flooring. Cagalli noticed two men in dark blue armor approaching her.

"We will show you the way to our king," the told her. Then they all walked down a very long corridor.

Kira Yamato sat in his throne impatiently waiting for the two guards he asked to come in with his other self. He tap his fingers on his gold throne, his head was resting on his head. Finally the doors opened and two guards walked in, but not the ones he had been expecting. 'Just great,' he thought.

"Kira," Cagalli yelled out as she ran toward him.

Kira got off of his throne to hug Cagalli. They hugged for over a minute, all the while Kira kept cursing at his stupid feat. "Cagalli I'm so glad to see you," he told her pretending he actually cared.

Tears were in Cagalli's eyes, "I was so afraid that I would never see you, Lacus, Miriallia, or Mom, and Dad every again," Cagalli cried out.

"Relax Cagalli everyone is fine," Kira told her. 'At least for now,' he laughed. "Why don't you take a tour of the castle and tomorrow you can see everybody," Kira suggested.

"Why where are they?" Cagalli asked.

"They don't live at the castle, only I do," Kira quickly replied.

"Oh, okay," Cagalli replied.

"Great I will set up a tour for you," he told her. "You two," he shouted looking at the two guards that had brought Cagalli in.

"Yes my liege," they replied.

"Take Cagalli on a tour of the castle, start with the courtyard," he ordered.

"Yes my liege" they replied. "Come this way princess," they told Cagalli.

Cagalli nodded her head and followed the guards out.

Only a few minutes after Cagalli had walked out the door opened again. Two guards walked in holding on to Kira Athha, though you could hardly tell that it was him. His clothes were torn to shreds on a little bit remained. All along his body were cuts, bruises, and whip marks.

"Well did he agree to tell?" Kira Yamato asked.

"No sire," the two guards replied.

"You may leave, I will take care of this," he told his guards.

The two guards bowed then left the room.

"Kira, Kira, Kira," he said in a scolding voice. "The cuts from the knife, the bruises from the club, and the lashes from the whip are nothing compared to what I can do to you. So just tell me what I want to know," he shouted.

"Go to hell," Kira Athha snapped back.

"If I did we would be able to see each other again then," Kira Yamato laughed. "You asked for this," he told his other self. He grabbed the rapier that was around his waist, and unsheathed it.

* * *

**In the dimension Kitlia**

Spike and Angel walked up to a small blue house. Spike put a key in the lock on the door and opened the door. They quietly walked into the house trying not to make a sound.

"You were in the construction area again," a voice scolded.

The two turned around to look at their guardian. He was fifteen years old and had short green hair that was always finely combed.

"Yes Mr. Nicol," they told him.

"Alright, you two are grounded," Nicol told them.

"Yes Mr. Nicol," they replied. Both of them walked up the stairs heading toward their rooms.

* * *

**In the dimension Demento**

Cagalli felt exhausted, she had walked around the castle all day and still had only seen half of it. The guards had felt that Cagalli was tired so they showed her to her room. Cagalli was thankful for that, as she walked toward her room she saw someone she thought she recognized.

"Shinn," Cagalli called out, running up to him.

'Kira must have told her about me,' Shinn thought. "Yes Miss Cagalli," Shinn replied.

"What are you saying Shinn, we are old friends you don't have to call me miss," Cagalli said confused.

'Damn thinks she is talking to the Shinn from her dimension,' Shinn cursed. 'How does he act, I have no clue.'

"What are you doing here? Kira said that only he lived in the castle, but here you are," Cagalli replied.

"I'm just visiting Kira," Shinn quickly lied. "And I don't want to keep him waiting, bye Cagalli," he quickly said, then he scurried off.

'Well that was weird,' Cagalli thought. She then retired into her room, and went right to sleep.

* * *

Shinn quickly ran to his king's chamber. He opened the door and walked in.

"Send guards to retrieve Miss Lacus, and Miss Miriallia" Kira Yamato ordered to Shinn.

"Now?" Shinn asked.

"Yes," Kira boomed.

"Right, we have a problem. Apparently Cagalli knows the me from her dimension," Shinn told Kira.

"Great more things go wrong," Kira groaned.

"Did your other self tell you anything?" Shinn asked.

"Yes after he got a taste of what I could do to him, he wouldn't stop talking," Kira replied.

"So he is back in his cell?" Shinn asked.

"No, I gave him a room for tonight," Kira answered.

"Well aren't you acting kind," Shinn replied.

"I don't want him to die again, so I gave him a nice bed in a nice room on the other side of the castle," Kira explained.

"Does he know that Cagalli is here?" Shinn asked.

"No he doesn't," Kira replied. "Enough talk go get Miss Lacus and Miss Miriallia from the village now," Kira ordered.

"Yes Kira," Shinn replied.

* * *

Kira Athha felt like his whole body was being stabbed repeatedly. It had been hours since he had been stabbed by his other self's rapier, and had been given healing since then. But it still hurt like crazy, it made Kira feel dizzy. He wanted to escape, but two guards were right next to the door outside. So escape wasn't an option, especially with his injury.

Kira heard a strange thumb coming from outside the room. The door opened seconds later, and an eight year old girl with long violet hair walked in the room. "Who are you?" Kira asked.

"Come with me if you want to escape," the girl told him. She then walked over to the door and walked out.

Kira quickly got out of the bed and limped over to the door. Kira spotted the girl walking down the corridor. He limped toward her trying to catch up with her.

"Hold it right there," two guards shouted at them from behind.

Both the girl and Kira turned around. "Strangle," the girl said in a creepy voice.

Kira watching in fright as the shadows of the soldiers shrunk and turned into whip like things. The shadow whips wrapped their way around the guards. Then they quickly wrapped around their necks and squeezed. Kira quickly turned away not wanted to see what happened next. But he heard the screams coming from the guards. He heard four soft thumps and he knew he had guessed right. Kira started walked down the corridor making sure not to look back at the horrible sight.

They walked until they made it to the courtyard of the castle. Then the little girl stopped so suddenly that Kira almost bumped into her.

"Why did you stop?" Kira asked.

"This should be far enough away," the girl said in a creepy voice.

"What are you talking about?" Kira asked puzzled.

"Open gate to abyss," the girl shouted.

All of a sudden the ground under Kira turned black, and he started sinking into the ground.

"What the heck?" Kira cried out. Every part of his body that went under began to scream out at Kira in agony.

The girl turned back to look at Kira. A smirk on her face, "Goodbye Kira Athha," she said in a creepy voice as Kira disappeared into the blackness.

* * *

_Page five of the Door to Darkness_

_The spawn, are beings created by the ruler of darkness. Each one is only a fraction of his power. They were created so that if he died or was sealed away, they would be around. Each one was given a name by what power they had. None of the guardians knew about the spawn, and so they thought they were safe. But the spawn began searching out a way to free their father, and get revenge on the guardians._

* * *

Author Note

I hope this chapter wasn't too violent; I tired to be controlled with the last scene, so I didn't describe what happened. Also I originally wanted to have the scene with Kira get tortured and the scene with Kira Yamato hurting Kira, but I don't think this story would be T anymore if I wrote that stuff.

18,000 words for this story Yeah! (Lights off fireworks)

Also yesterday was my birthday, so give me an awesome present and leave a review.

See ya next update


	7. Friend or Foe?

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence (Tell me if the violence ever gets no longer T rated), Mild Language, and other stuff.

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Or anything else mentioned.

Pairings: AthhaxZala. (You should know who I mean)

Review Replies

To-chinookchick. You must like my story. And I try to update ever week for DtD. But somtimes I get into a writing but, when I see hits, and reviews. And it makes me update like only a few days after I posted a chapter.

To-Darkness eyes. Thanks, I try to keep my stories interesting, because otherwise I get bored of writing it. Also thanks, I had a great birthday, though most of the twenty four hours consisted of me sitting at my laptop typing the last chapter. I wrote it all on my b-day.

To-AsuCaga01. I do? I don't think so, but thanks for the sort of review anyway.

To-pinkberry. I'm not sure what to make of some of the stuff in your review, but oh well. Thanks for the compliment. WOW, didn't expect anything like that. Though it might help that I update this story weekly, compaired to most who update monthly or every other month. Athrun will appear more later, he is one of the main characters. Each person is born into every dimension at the same time, that is why in every dimension there are the same people. But guardians are unique because they are only born in one dimension. Does that make sense? Yep you got it, the S in S-01 through S-07 stand for Spawn-01 and so on, and so on. Thanks for the the song, and wishing me a happy b-day. I had fun typing on my b-day, because that is what I did for about over half of the day. LOL

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy _

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

**Location **

Dimension list

Earth- Is the dimension where Kira Athha, Cagalli Athha, Lacus Clyne, and Miriallia Haw live.

Demento- Is the dimension where Kira Yamato lives.

Arvi- Is the dimension where Neo was training Stella.

Kitlia- Is the dimension where Athrun Zala lives.

Jing- Is the dimension where Shinn Asuka, Ray Za Barrel, Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawk live.

Abyss- Is the dimension where the door to darkness is located.

More will be added as they appear in the story.

* * *

Character Guide

Cagalli Yula Athha-Age 16- Cagalli is the main protagonist of the story.

Athrun Zala-Age 16- Athrun is another protagonist. He is looking for his friend who was kidnapped two years ago.

Kira Athha-Age 16- Kira is Cagalli's twin brother.

Lacus Clyne-Age 16- Lacus is one of Cagalli's best friends. She was dating Kira Athha.

Miriallia Haw-Age 16- Miriallia is one of Cagalli's friends.

Kira Yamato-Age 16- Kira Yamato is king of dimensions.

Saka Yuki-Age 16- Saka is a childhood friend of Athrun's; she has blue hair and red eyes.

Blaze-Age 2- Blaze is Athrun's summon. He was born when Athrun saw his friend get kidnapped. He is connected to Athrun, and can speak telepathically with him.

Neo-Age 30- Neo is one of the guardian's that sealed away the ruler of darkness. His weapon is a greatsword. He was killed by Kira Yamato.

Stella Loussier-Age 14-Stella is a guardian is training. She has powers over light, her weapon is the gloves she wears on her hands.

Rose Uchimura-Age 16- She is a guardian like Athrun. She has long pale green hair, and blue eyes. Her weapon is her bow and arrows.

Necro-Age Unknown- He is S-06 and he has the appearance of a fourteen year old boy with spiky grayish blue hair. His name comes from the word necromancer. He is called that because of his power over the dead.

Rain-Age Unknown- She is S-02, her appearance is that of that a woman in her mid twenties with long dark green hair. Like her name she is able to create sharp crystal shards in the air like rain.

Shade-Age Unknown- She is S-07, she is the youngest of the group, and her appearance is an eight year old girl with long violent colored hair. She was called Shade because of her powers over shadows.

S-01-Age Unknown- His name is a mystery; he is the leader of the all his little siblings. His appearance is a sixteen year old young man. His face is a mystery because he hides it behind a special hood that only comes off is the user pulls it down or is unconscious. He uses a scythe to fight.

Mu La Flaga-Age 30- Mu is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Mu fights using a sword in his right hand, and a shield in his left.

Talia Gladys-Age 27- Talia is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Talia fights using her ability to control light magic.

Natarle Badgiruel -Age 32- Natarle is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Natarle fights using her two hand guns.

Trod-Age Unknown- Is the abbreviated version of his full name "The Ruler of Darkness". He is currently trapped behind the door to darkness.

Shinn Asuka-Age 15- He is lives in the Jing dimension, and is friends with Ray, Meyrin, and Lunmaira Hawk. He gets bullied by Kira Hibiki, and Athrun Ageis. He also get thrown into trouble by both of their girl friends.

Ray Za Barrel-Age 15- He is friends with Shinn Asuka, and Meyrin, and Lunamaria Hawk.

Meyrin Hawk-Age 15- She is Lunamaria's younger sister, and she is friends with Shinn Asuka and Ray.

Lunamaria Hawk-Age 16- She is Meyrin's older sister. And she is friends with Shinn, and Ray.

Flay Allster-Age 16- She is one of the meanest girl's in the Jing dimension, along with her crew Lacus Hitomi, and Meer Cambell. Her boyfriend is Sai Arglye

Lacus Hitomi-Age 16- She is a very mean girl, and even though she is the girl friend of Kira Hibiki, she doesn't care about him at all. She only uses him for (Censored) and other things.

Meer Cambell-Age 16- She is Athrun Ageis's girlfriends. But just like her friends Lacus Hitomi, and Flay Allster, she only uses Athrun Ageis.

Spike-Age 12- He is a very adventurous twelve year old boy. He has spiky red hair and aqua colored eyes. He lives with his sister Angel, and their guardian Nicol.

Angel-Age 12- She is a very quite twelve year old girl. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She lives with her brother Spike, and their guardian Nicol.

Nicol-Age 15- He is a guardian in training like his friend Athrun Zala. He also takes care of Spike and Angel. He uses a chain, with a sharp circular blade, on the end to fight.

Shinn Kalick-Age 15- He is a close friend of Kira Yamato's. He is also his most trusted general. Shinn would do anything to protect his friend.

More Characters will be added to this list as they appear in the story.

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter Seven

Friend or Foe?

Nicol had just got off the phone with his friend and fellow guardian Athrun Zala. He walked over to the red two person couch that was on the far side of the room and lied down on it. He rested so his head was on one of the head rests and his feet on the other. He was wearing a black t-shirt and blue jeans. 'Things are getting worse, soon someone will find out,' he thought. 'And I still don't have a clue who, or what is responsible.' Nicol let out a long exhausted yawn. 'I should get to sleep,' he thought. He looked over at the computer that was turned on and had a bunch of pictures on the screen.

Some of the pictures were on spots with huge bottomless holes; others were just pictures of certain places. Nicol got up from the couch and walked over to the desk with the computer sitting on it. He pulled up the moving desk chair, and sat down in it. 'What did all this have in common? First people started to disappear, then these holes in the ground. What does it mean?' Nicol thought. He rested on hand over his chin, and closed his eyes in deep thought.

A new window on the screen opened up. The beep jolted Nicol from his thoughts. He looked at the screen to see that the window that popped up was a request for a chat.

_Shadow-Knight has typed to you_

'Shadow-Knight, who is that, I don't know anyone with that screen name,' Nicol thought. "Probably typed to the wrong person," Nicol whispered. He moved the mouse and clicked the accept command. A new window popped up containing the message Shadow-Knight had typed. When Nicol read it he almost fell out of his chair.

_Shadow-Knight: Having trouble figuring out what is going on?_

Nicol quickly glanced around the room. Whoever Shadow-Knight was the person had to be watching Nicol right now. He carefully surveyed the room but saw no sign of anymore watching him. Nicol's face grew serious and he put his hands on the keyboard and typed back.

_Composer: What are you talking about?_

Nicol sat back in his chair and waited. He didn't have to wait long, for only a few seconds later came the reply.

_Shadow-Knight: The strange occurrences. I know that you know about them, the people disappearing in to thin air, the holes in the ground, and the noises._

Nicol read over the message twice so he was sure that he read it right, before he typed his response.

_Composer: What noises?_

_Shadow-Knight: Wouldn't you like to know._

_Composer: Who are you?_

_Shadow-Knight: If I told you it wouldn't be any fun._

_Composer: Are you the person that is causing the occurrences?_

_Shadow-Knight: Maybe, maybe not._

_Composer: Don't play with me._

_Shadow-Knight: Composer, you better control your anger. _

_Composer: You have no right to play with peoples lives._

_Shadow-Knight: I never said I was._

_Composer: So you aren't the person behind this stuff?_

_Shadow-Knight: I never said I was, and I never said I wasn't._

_Composer: What are you after?_

_Shadow-Knight: You really like to pry into other people's lives don't you?_

_Composer: Why won't you tell me if you are the person responsible?_

_Shadow-Knight: Let's meet, then everything will be clear._

_Composer: What time, and where?_

_Shadow-Knight: The time will be when I chose. And the place will be also chosen by me. Got it guardian Nicol?_

_Composer: So basically you are just going to show up at some random place and time?_

_Shadow-Knight has ended the chat._

Nicol turned off the computer then he stormed to bed. 'That person, he never answered my question. He could be the person responsible and could just be playing with me for his own amusement,' Nicol yelled. He closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

Athrun had finished talking to his friend Nicol a little over a half hour a go. He was getting ready to go to sleep. 'I should check on Blaze,' Athrun thought. He grabbed his black leather jacket, and then headed out the door. He walked down the long hallway till he came to the stairs. He then opened the door and headed down the stairs to the parking lot.

The dim lighting in the parking lot made it hard for Athrun to see. A soft cold wind blew causing Athrun to shake from the chilliness.

'I'm glad I brought my jacket,' he thought. He then put the jacket on, and began walking around the drafty parking lot. He looked around for a few minutes but found no sign of Blaze. Athrun tried to contact him telepathically, but he got no response. 'Is he mad at me?' Athrun wondered.

Athrun walked over to the ramp that went out of the parking lot and he looked inside the glass booth looking for the guard. But no one was inside. Athrun walked up the ramp, and out onto the city streets. He looked both ways but he saw no sign of life.

"What is going on, I bet that is what you are thinking," said a guy from the top of one of the rooftops.

Athrun looked up toward the sound of the voice. He saw a guy his age standing on the edge of rooftop. He had a black hood covering his face. He had pitch black armor on, and black gloves on his hands. He also had black pants on.

"What have you done with everyone?" Athrun shouted at the guy.

"Don't worry they are safe, I just didn't want them to be in the way," the guy replied. He jumped off of the building. But just as he was about to hit the ground he descent stopped to all most nothing. So he landed on the ground unharmed.

"Where is Blaze?" Athrun demanded.

The guy reached into his pocket and pulled out a shiny light blue chunk of rock. "Right in this piece of aquamarine," he told Athrun.

"No way," Athrun shouted.

"What, your father never told you about the way to trap a summon," the guy laughed.

"Release Blaze," Athrun ordered.

"You are in no position to give orders. One little press and Blaze in gone permanently," he replied. "Now draw you weapon," he ordered. He stuffed the gemstone back into his pocket, and stretched out his hand, and a giant scythe appeared in his hand.

"Burst Excalibur," Athrun shouted. At his word a long shiny steel sword appeared in his hand.

Athrun charged at the guy, when he got close he swung the sword. Athrun was puzzled as right as he swung the sword the guy disappeared.

"Where are you swinging, I'm over here," the guy taunted from behind.

Athrun charged at the guy and swung his sword. The same thing happened, right as the blade was about to make contact the guy would just vanish.

"Hello, I'm over here," the guy taunted.

Athrun let out a groan of frustration; he turned around to face his opponent. "Shatter the sky, Wind blade," Athrun shouted, he then swung his sword. The vertical slice created a giant energy wave in the shape of the slice.

S-01 quickly jumped out of the way before the wave hit him. A loud crash was heard as the wave struck the building behind him.

"Mommy," a little girl cried out.

Both Athrun and S-01 turned and looked over toward the sound of the voice. A five year old little girl with blonde hair was standing next to the building crying. A large shadow appeared on the ground under the girl.

'She will be crushed by the building,' Athrun thought. He quickly dashed toward the girl. As he ran he saw a large part of the building start to fall down toward the girl. 'I not going to make it,' Athrun panicked.

S-01 saw the chunk start to fall, and he sprung into action. He quickly toward the girl; he threw his scythe toward the falling chunk. "Demented Windmill," he shouted. The scythe grew a dark purple as he spun around and around. The scythe cut through the chunk with ease, but that only slowed the chunk down momentarily. S-01 quickly leaped, and landed next to the crying girl. He scooped her up and jumped away to safety. Once the chunk had crashed; he set the girl down.

Athrun stood shocked, but happy. Because he knew that he wouldn't have made it in time. He saw the girl nod her head so he knew the guy had said something to her, but he had no idea what. He saw the little girl give the S-01 a hug, but what surprised him more was that S-01 hugged the girl back.

S-01 hugged the girl for a moment then he sent the girl off toward the direction of her mother. Unknown to Athrun, was that S-01 was smiling as he watched the girl run off. He then turned to Athrun, "Now Mr. Zala where were we," he said to him.

"Why did you help that girl?" Athrun asked.

"Because she would have been crushed otherwise," he answered.

"Who are you?" Athrun asked.

"My name is S-01," he replied.

"No I mean your name," Athrun told him.

"My name, it is ………," he answered

Athrun fell back out of shock. He then stood and shook it off. "Don't taunt me," Athrun growled. He lifted his sword and rushed toward S-01.

S-01 did a back flip to avoid Athrun's strike. "What is wrong does that name bother you?" S-01 taunted.

"You bastard," Athrun shouted; he rushed at S-01 again trying to strike him.

S-01 did a frontwards flip and landed behind Athrun. "And I didn't even tell you the best part yet," he joked.

Athrun let out a cry of pure anger.

S-01 just laughed, "You and your father have that same trait," he laughed.

"What do you mean?" Athrun asked cooling his rage for the time being.

"You both do that when you get very angry," he replied.

"How do you know my father?" Athrun asked.

"Poor Athrun, I'm the one who killed him two years ago," he answered.

"Why you; first you call yourself by that name then you tell me you killed my father. Stop spouting lies!" Athrun shouted.

"Nothing I have told you is a lie," S-01 answered.

"Stop messing with me," Athrun yelled. He threw his sword at S-01, then he put his hands together. He spread his hands as if he were holding something. "Fireball," Athrun shouted. At Athrun's command a large ball made out of flames flew out of his hands toward S-01.

S-01 rolled and dodged Athrun's sword. But when he looked up at his opponent, he saw a mass number of fireballs coming toward him. He dodged the fist three, but he was then hit by the next one. Which knocked him into the next one; he was then hit by five more, before he hit the ground with a thud.

Athrun knew where and when to place the fireballs so if his opponent was ever hit by one, then they would keep getting hit till there were no more. Athrun had no more aura left to make any more fireballs. He quickly dashed over and grabbed his sword from the ground. He then walked over the S-01.

S-01 was on his hands and knees coughing up blood. A small puddle of blood was left on the road. S-01's black chest armor was cracked in many different places. And a stream of blood was flowing down from both of his arms.

Athrun walked over to him, and stood over him. 'I'm going to find out who this guy really is,' Athrun thought. He lifted his sword and swung so it wound just cut the hood. But the sword couldn't cut the hood.

S-01 let a cry of pain as the sword made contact with the hood. "You can't strike the hood. If it is hit, it is like the hood was never there. And the strike will strike my face," S-01 groaned. He lifted himself off of the ground and tried to punch Athrun.

Athrun saw the punch coming, and he grabbed S-01's hand with one hand. With his other hand Athrun reached into S-01's pocket, and grabbed the gemstone.

"Why you sneak," S-01 growled.

Athrun let go of S-01's hand and jumped backward.

S-01 quickly recovered and lifted his hand toward Athrun. "Shadow needles," S-01 shouted. A bunch of little tiny dark purple needles appeared around S-01's hands. They then flew off toward Athrun.

Athrun cried out as the little needles went into both of his arms and both of his legs. "Roar Blaze," Athrun shouted as he lifted the gemstone up.

The gemstone shattered, and Blaze appeared in front of Athrun. Blaze sped off at full speed toward S-01. He rammed into him at full speed.

S-01 cried out as he was rammed in the chest. Loud cracking was heard as S-01's ribs cracked. S-01 flew and landed on the tar road hard. He just laid there panting, and coughing up blood. He lifted one of his hands and held it to his chest. Mass amounts of blood were spilling out from his chest.

"I overdid it, if I knew this would happen I wouldn't have come here. But I can't change what happens, but I don't want to die in this city. I would rather die in a nice field of green," he rasped. A blue light engulfed him, and he disappeared.

Athrun got up and limped over to Blaze. "Should we follow him?" Athrun asked.

"No, his aura is fading, he is dying. He will die in a matter of minutes," Blaze replied.

"I'm ready for a nice long peaceful rest," Athrun yawned as he started to walk back to the hotel. 'It seems you weren't all bad S-01, I'm sorry it had to end like that. I maybe could have saved you,' Athrun thought.

* * *

**In the Abyss**

Kira felt his body falling. He didn't know how long he had been here, but he guessed it had been a long time. And he was still falling, he hadn't ever stopped falling. And the scenery had never changed; it was always just a mist of red everywhere you looked. His body was constantly hurting. He guessed that the red mist was the cause. He guessed that the mist made his body constantly feel pain.

Kira looked to his right wondering if anything would ever happen. He then noticed a white circular light heading toward him. When it got close to him, Kira felt his body stop falling.

"Come with me," a female voice told him. The light then took off into the red mist.

Kira quickly ran after the light, trying to keep up with its fast pace. All of a sudden Kira was engulfed by a bright white light. And when Kira opened his eyes, he was no longer surrounded by red mist.

He was now in a palace; white marble floors were below him. The walls were made out of white stone. White marble columns were nearby standing next to a large balcony.

"Was this where I was before?" Kira asked no one in particular.

"No you are no longer in the Abyss, but you are no in Xanadou," the same female voice told him.

Kira turned around, and saw a woman that looked about a year older then him. She had long sunny blonde hair, and sparkling blue eyes. She wore a white blouse, and a blue miniskirt.

"Yes I am," Kira joked.

"Very funny," the woman sternly replied.

"Who are you?" Kira asked returning to being serious.

"My name is Wendy," the woman replied.

"What is this place, and that other place?" Kira asked.

"This is Xanadou; the place where the judgers live. And the other place you were referring to is the Abyss," Wendy answered.

"Judgers," Kira questioned?

"We look at all dimensions, and try to keep peace through the cosmos," Wendy replied.

"What about the other me that kidnapped everyone on Earth?" Kira asked.

"That is of little importance, we have to focus on large scale things that threaten to destroy all dimensions, not petty problems," Wendy answered.

Kira was about to yell more, but he felt his body ache and he fell to his knees in pain.

"Come with me," Wendy told him. She then started to walk away, not even bothering to look if Kira was following her.

Wendy led Kira down a few long hallways till they came to a large circular room. The room was very large and steam was all over the air.

"You have gotten to much blood mist in your system. You should take a bath in these waters," Wendy told him. But he tone was not one of suggesting it was one that was telling him what was going to happen. "Come find me when you are done," she told him as she left the room.

Kira shrugged, and he looked around the room. When he realized he was alone he shed his clothing, first his black shirt, then his jeans, and then his underwear. He put them all in a neat pile off to the side. Kira then walked over to the large pool, and waded in. He sat down on a higher part of the tile, and put his arms on the side of the pool, and began to relax. The water was crystal clear, and Kira didn't like it. But the water felt very good. It was as if the water was taking away all the pain.

"_Nice water isn't it," a male voice chuckled. _

Kira jumped at the sound of a voice. He quickly took his hands off the side of the pool, and set them down between his legs. "Is someone there," Kira said nervously.

"_Don't worry, I talking to you telepathically," the voice laughed._

Kira began to relax and he moved his hands away. He let out a sigh, and began to enjoy the water again. "So you can't see me," Kira said more to himself then the other person.

"_No, I can see what ever you see," the guy replied._

Kira jumped again, and moved his hands to cover so no one would see down there.

"_You are really shy aren't you," the guy laughed. _

Kira could feel his face starting to turn pink from embarrassment.

"_Don't worry I won't tell anyone, what you look like down there," the guy laughed._

"Stop laughing," Kira shouted.

"_Don't worry, I won't do anything to you now. But later you sure will be fun," he laughed._

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kira growled.

"_You sure are a lot of fun," the guy replied in between laughter._

"Are you one of the judgers?" Kira asked.

"_Nope, I'm not anything like them. You aren't even close," the guy replied._

"Where are you?" Kira asked wanting to know the answer.

"_I'm with you, that is all you need to know," the guy replied._

"What is you name?" Kira asked with a hint of annoyance to his more important question getting unanswered.

"_My name is Flick," the guy replied._

"Will I ever get to see you, like you can see me Flick?" Kira asked.

"_I'm not human so technically can't be naked," Flick joked._

"I meant, see what you look like," Kira rephrased.

"_Perhaps," Flick replied._

"Why are you with me?" Kira asked.

"_Because you are important," Flick replied._

"Why?" Kira asked.

"_All right that is enough of twenty questions. You need to relax Kira, and get healed," Flick told him._

Kira began to relax again, until his thoughts started to float back to his family, and friends. 'I'm in a palace, and who knows where they are. I hope you are all okay,' Kira thought.

* * *

_Page Six of the Door to Darkness_

_S-07, she was given the name Shade because of her powers over shadows. She has the power to bring shadows to life, to due her bidding. She is the coldest of the spawn, and she feels nothing. She doesn't have feelings, she doesn't even care about her life. She just cares about her mission to free her father. She has long violet hair; she looks like an eight year old girl, even though she is almost twenty _

* * *

Author Note

S-01's name is not ………, I just didn't want to reveal it, yet.

Also Xanadou means paradise.

I would like to know what you thought about S-01, I mean did you think that it was sad when he died, or did were you happy, and like "Oh yeah, Go Athrun! Go Athrun! Yes I'm glad that guy died!" Please tell me I want to know.

Also the bathing scene wasn't to bad, was it. I want to know if that description was okay. I don't think it was enough to be M rated. But I want to know because I plan for a few more. At least one with Athrun, I know you will like that pinkberry. LOL

Also as to the reason why the story jumps dimensions alot, is because I'm trying to put the events in order of how they happen.

See ya next time


	8. Suspicion

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence (Tell me if the violence ever gets no longer T rated), Mild Language, and other stuff.

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Or anything else mentioned.

Pairings: AthhaxZala. (You should know who I mean)

Review Replies

To-chinookchick. Thanks I glad you like it and I will try to update fast, but I've gotten pretty busy so I can't make any promises.

To-AsuCaga01. Thanks, you may like it, but I don't. I don't like writing short little nothings like that. That battle was like nothing. It started out S-01 just playing around with Athrun. And then it turned to Athrun kicking S-01's butt. Anyway, I will try to update fast, but I've gotten pretty busy so I can't make any promises.

To-pinkberry. Do I plan on being a novelist? That would be a big fat YES! LOL. I would love to be a novelist/writer/author; it would be like my dream. Okay my second dream, my first would be to have a show, movie or video game use one of my plot ideas. I might have mentioned S-01's name, but maybe I haven't. I will try to make the shower scene with Athrun hot enough for you. How is this? The water slowly ran down Athrun's chest. Slowly creasing over his muscles, and dripping down to his leg. Does that sound okay for a start? Is Flick a summon? I don't know LOL JK. He may be, but then again maybe he isn't. If you are so curious to know what Flick looks like I will give you a hint. His appearance has something to do with his name, and souls. LOL try to figure that riddle out.

* * *

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy _

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing._

* * *

Scene Change

* * *

**Location **

* * *

Dimension list

Earth- Is the dimension where Kira Athha, Cagalli Athha, Lacus Clyne, and Miriallia Haw live.

Demento- Is the dimension where Kira Yamato lives.

Arvi- Is the dimension where Neo was training Stella.

Kitlia- Is the dimension where Athrun Zala lives.

Jing- Is the dimension where Shinn Asuka, Ray Za Barrel, Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawk live.

Abyss- Is the dimension where the door to darkness is located.

Xanadou- Is the dimension where the judgers live.

More will be added as they appear in the story.

* * *

Character Guide

Cagalli Yula Athha-Age 16- Cagalli is the main protagonist of the story.

Athrun Zala-Age 16- Athrun is another protagonist. He is looking for his friend who was kidnapped two years ago.

Kira Athha-Age 16- Kira is Cagalli's twin brother.

Lacus Clyne-Age 16- Lacus is one of Cagalli's best friends. She was dating Kira Athha.

Miriallia Haw-Age 16- Miriallia is one of Cagalli's friends.

Kira Yamato-Age 16- Kira Yamato is king of dimensions.

Saka Yuki-Age 16- Saka is a childhood friend of Athrun's; she has blue hair and red eyes.

Blaze-Age 2- Blaze is Athrun's summon. He was born when Athrun saw his friend get kidnapped. He is connected to Athrun, and can speak telepathically with him.

Neo-Age 30- Neo is one of the guardian's that sealed away the ruler of darkness. His weapon is a greatsword. He was killed by Kira Yamato.

Stella Loussier-Age 14-Stella is a guardian is training. She has powers over light, her weapon is the gloves she wears on her hands.

Rose Uchimura-Age 16- She is a guardian like Athrun. She has long pale green hair, and blue eyes. Her weapon is her bow and arrows.

Necro-Age Unknown- He is S-06 and he has the appearance of a fourteen year old boy with spiky grayish blue hair. His name comes from the word necromancer. He is called that because of his power over the dead.

Rain-Age Unknown- She is S-02, her appearance is that of that a woman in her mid twenties with long dark green hair. Like her name she is able to create sharp crystal shards in the air like rain.

Shade-Age Unknown- She is S-07, she is the youngest of the group, and her appearance is an eight year old girl with long violent colored hair. She was called Shade because of her powers over shadows.

S-01-Age Unknown- His name is a mystery; he is the leader of the all his little siblings. His appearance is a sixteen year old young man. His face is a mystery because he hides it behind a special hood that only comes off if the user pulls it down or is unconscious. He uses a scythe to fight.

Mu La Flaga-Age 30- Mu is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Mu fights using a sword in his right hand, and a shield in his left.

Talia Gladys-Age 27- Talia is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Talia fights using her ability to control light magic.

Natarle Badgiruel -Age 32- Natarle is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Natarle fights using her two hand guns.

Trod-Age Unknown- Is the abbreviated version of his full name "The Ruler of Darkness". He is currently trapped behind the door to darkness.

Shinn Asuka-Age 15- He is lives in the Jing dimension, and is friends with Ray, Meyrin, and Lunmaira Hawk. He gets bullied by Kira Hibiki, and Athrun Ageis. He also gets thrown into trouble by both of their girl friends.

Ray Za Barrel-Age 15- He is friends with Shinn Asuka, and Meyrin, and Lunamaria Hawk.

Meyrin Hawk-Age 15- She is Lunamaria's younger sister, and she is friends with Shinn Asuka and Ray.

Lunamaria Hawk-Age 16- She is Meyrin's older sister. And she is friends with Shinn, and Ray.

Flay Allster-Age 16- She is one of the meanest girl's in the Jing dimension, along with her crew Lacus Hitomi, and Meer Cambell. Her boyfriend is Sai Arglye

Lacus Hitomi-Age 16- She is a very mean girl, and even though she is the girl friend of Kira Hibiki, she doesn't care about him at all. She only uses him for (Censored) and other things.

Meer Cambell-Age 16- She is Athrun Ageis's girlfriends. But just like her friends Lacus Hitomi, and Flay Allster, she only uses Athrun Ageis.

Spike-Age 12- He is a very adventurous twelve year old boy. He has spiky red hair and aqua colored eyes. He lives with his sister Angel, and their guardian Nicol.

Angel-Age 12- She is a very quiet twelve year old girl. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She lives with her brother Spike, and their guardian Nicol.

Nicol-Age 15- He is a guardian in training like his friend Athrun Zala. He also takes care of Spike and Angel. He uses a chain, with a sharp circular blade, on the end to fight.

Shinn Kalick-Age 15- He is a close friend of Kira Yamato's. He is also his most trusted general. Shinn would do anything to protect his friend.

Wendy-Age Unknown- Wendy is one of the judgers. She has long sunny blonde hair, and blue eyes. She looks like a seventeen year old though she is much older than that.

Flick-Age Unknown- Flick's form is unknown. He for some reason has attached himself to Kira Athha. And he stays by his side for an unknown reason. He is very childish sometimes, and likes to play jokes, and pranks.

More Characters will be added to this list as they appear in the story.

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter Eight

Suspicion

The sun had just risen in the sky and Kira Yamato was already frustrated. He impatiently tapped the armrest of his throne with his fingers. While he rested his head on his other hand, which was propped up on the other armrest. A mad expression was clearly written on his face.

"Where is he?" he shouted at the guards who were inside the throne room.

"We don't know your majesty, he somehow escaped," one of the guards told him.

"He is trouble, find him now," Kira ordered to his guards. "Or else," he threatened.

The guards quickly scampered out of the throne room, not wanted to push their king's temper.

'Kira Athha is big trouble, for some unknown reason when he gets hurt badly I feel some of the pain as well, like last night. But why, no one else feels pain when their other gets hurt, why only me?' Kira thought.

A soft knock on the door jolted Kira from his thoughts. "Your Majesty, Lacus Wales has arrived," one of the guards announced.

"Send her in," Kira ordered.

The door opened and a girl with bright pink hair walked in the throne room. She had on a pale yellow dress. "Greeting your Majesty," Lacus greeted as she curtsied.

"Enough of that," he angrily shouted.

"Your majesty," Lacus asked confused?

"You will no longer call me your majesty," Kira ordered. "Understand?" he asked.

Lacus nodded her head and curtsied again. 'I can't believe it, my wish came true. Kira is starting to like me too, when he threw me out after the first week I thought all hope was lost, but now,' Lacus thought.

'She probably thinks that I miss her, and I'm starting to like her, I better set her straight,' Kira thought. "Lacus, if you think this is because I'm starting to like you, you are horribly mistaken," Kira told her.

"Then may I ask why you requested me to come to see you, and why you want me to call you by your name?" Lacus asked curtsying again.

"No more treating me like I'm higher then you," he told her. "You see I have a guest here at the castle from another dimension, and she knows the Kira there and the Lacus there," he explained. "You are going to act like the Lacus from her world," he told her. "And the Kira and Lacus from that world are boy friend and girl friend," Kira told her.

"No I won't," Lacus said determined. "I will not deceive someone, just tell her the truth your majesty," Lacus told him.

"You dare raise your voice to me," Kira shouted.

"I will not be used," Lacus shouted. "And there is nothing you can do to change my mind!"

"Insolence," Kira shouted. He snapped his fingers, and a powerful gust of wind sent Lacus flying into a wall.

"I will not change my mind," Lacus shouted as she slowly got up; holding her injured shoulder.

'She is too self-sacrificing,' Kira cursed. 'I need something that will break even her. Something that she can't resist,' Kira thought. His mind clicked, and a devious plan formed in his head. A horrible smirk appeared on his face as he rose from his throne. 'The one thing that she can't resist is me,' he laughed. 'Face it Lacus, I can get you to do anything for me.'

Lacus didn't like Kira's expression; it frightened her. She backed up until she hit the wall. Kira slowly walked up to her, a devilish smile on his face. He lifted his hand to her chin and forced Lacus to look at him. He leaned his mouth next to her left ear and whispered in a low seductive voice. "I've won." Kira put his mouth to Lacus's lips and kissed her. Quite forcefully, but to Lacus it felt like heaven. Kira lifted his hand and ran it through Lacus's hair to add more charm. After a few minutes he broke off the kiss, and placed a light kiss on Lacus's neck. He lifted his head and whispered in her ear, "Lacus will you do it?"

"Anything for you Kira," Lacus replied. She rested her hand on his shoulder, and just rested their loving the moment.

Kira held a smirk on his face, 'I knew it, Lacus is like putty in my hands,' he laughed. 'I might as well let this be her reward,' he thought. Kira raised his arms and wrapped then around Lacus's body.

"Ahem, am I interrupting something?" Cagalli asked as she entered the room.

Kira let go off Lacus, and whispered in her ear. "Make Cagalli think you are the Lacus from her world."

Lacus nodded her head to Kira, and then she turned to Cagalli. "Cagalli it is so great to see you again. I was afraid that I would never see you again," Lacus said in a cheerful voice.

"Lacus, Cagalli why don't you take a walk and you two can catch up," Kira suggested.

"But I think we should catch up too Kira," Cagalli added.

"I can't today Cagalli, I have something that I need to do," Kira told her. "I will see you later Lacus," Kira told Lacus in a soft and caring voice. He gave her a quick kiss and then walked out of the throne room.

"Well Lacus, lets go," Cagalli shouted as she also walked out of the room but from a different door. Lacus nodded her head and followed Cagalli.

Cagalli and Lacus walked out to the courtyard and sat down in a bench that was next to a big fountain. They talked, and chatted for a while, with Cagalli mentioning something, and Lacus agreeing to it. "Lacus, I'm a little worried," Cagalli told her.

"About what," Lacus asked?

"Kira, he is not acting like himself. Something is wrong, and I'm worried," Cagalli told Lacus.

'She suspects something already, Kira won't be happy about this,' Lacus thought. "He is probably just stressed.

"Maybe," Cagalli replied. 'But things just don't make sense. Who makes a total stranger a king? And someone or something must have kidnapped them in the first place. And what about that note that Kira wrote with his blood, and where are mom, and dad. Things just don't make sense, something is not right here,' Cagalli thought.

* * *

**In Kitlia**

The figure lying in a soft bed slowly shifted, and awoke. He opened his eyes and looked around the small room. A bed, a dresser and a table were in the room. In a chair at the table sat a girl that looked about the age of twelve. She had blonde hair, and her skin had a tan to it. Her eyes were closed, and she was looked at him.

He looked down at himself, and saw that he was wearing a red t-shirt and gray pants. He tried to get up, but he felt intense pain, and fell back.

"You mustn't get up, your injuries are too severe," the girl told him in a soft voice.

"Are you the one who saved me?" the guy asked.

"No my older brother did," the girl answered.

"Are you blind?" the guy asked.

"Yes, but I don't really mind," the girl replied.

"I sorry," the guy told her. "So we both have something wrong with us," he chuckled.

"What do you mean?" the girl asked.

"Well, I don't have a clue who I am, or anything at all," the guy answered.

"That makes sense that you have amnesia. You had a big hole in your chest," the girl told him.

"And you saved me?" the guy asked confused.

"Well I used my ability to heal to save your life," the girl answered.

"What is your name?" the guy asked.

"May, May Elsman" she told him.

"I can only remember on thing and that is a number," the guy told May.

"What is the number?" May asked.

"S-01, what ever that means," he replied. He put a hand behind his head, and a memory came flooding back to him. "Where is my hood?" the S-01 asked.

"Your hood turned into dust when we pulled it down to heal you," May replied.

"Thank you May," S-01 told her.

Your welcome, but you should really thank my brother Dearka he was the one who found you," May replied him.

"But you were the one who saved me from death," he explained.

"You won't be able to move for a while, so just lay here and rest I will make you something to eat," May told him. She got up from the chair and walked out of the room.

S-01 looked up at the ceiling and let out a frustrated sigh. 'Who am I? Why was I hurt? I want to know the answers,' he yelled.

* * *

Nicol got onto the subway tram and walked over and sat down in one of the open seats. The tram started to move, until it came to a stop twenty minutes later.

"Nicol please step off the tram," the driver shouted over a loud speaker.

Nicol was confused, how did they know his name. Sure he rode this tram twice a day five days a week, but that is not enough. Nicol got up from his seat and walked toward the door and stepped off the tram. The station was quiet, without a soul in sight.

"I glad you could make it guardian in training Nicol," a deep voice told him. And a person stepped out from behind a pillar. He was a little bit taller then Nicol, and he looked about the age of seventeen. He had on blue jeans, and a black jacket, under the jacket was a gray t-shirt. But what was unusual was that he had what looked like an old fashioned medieval knight's helmet on his head. "I'm Shadow-Knight," he told Nicol.

"I had a feeling you were," Nicol replied. "What is with the helmet?" Nicol asked.

"It is for your safety," the guy replied. "But enough about that, I believe that partnership is formed by trust, and for you to trust me I will tell you my real name. It would be S-03, but I'm also called Warp," he told Nicol.

"If you want me to trust you show me your face, take off the helmet," Nicol ordered.

"That is something I can not do," Warp replied

"Why not," Nicol asked?

"Because then you would be in danger," Warp explained.

"How do I know you aren't the one who made the people disappear, Warp?" Nicol questioned.

"I have the ability to read minds Mr. Nicol, but I also have the ability to control people's minds," Warp replied. "The thing that is doing these acts has far greater powers then I do."

"I don't understand," Nicol told him.

"No you do, you just don't want to admit it," Warp replied. "I used my power to make the tram stop here, to make everyone in this station leave, and to make the driver call out your name."

"Okay I believe that you can control people, and read their thoughts, but why do you want to meet with me?" Nicol asked.

"Because we are fighting a common enemy, and I require your help," Warp answered.

"And if I refuse?" Nicol questioned.

"Then I will control your mind and force you to help me," Warp answered. "You can either help me, or I can force you to help me."

"I will help you," Nicol answered.

"Excellent, I will contact you later, enjoy your day at work," Warp told them as he walked away. 'Perfect all is going according to plan,' he laughed.

* * *

**In Demento**

Cagalli and Lacus said there goodbyes, and Cagalli went off to bed for the night. After Cagalli had gone to her room Lacus snuck back into the castle and headed off towards Kira's sleeping quarters. After knocking and hearing Kira tell her to come in, she walked into the room.

"Hello Lacus," Kira greeted as he took off his armor and was just left with a black t-shirt and white pants.

"Kira, Cagalli suspects that something is wrong. She even suspects you," Lacus told him.

"That is fine because tomorrow night all will end. And after nine years I will finally completed it," Kira chuckled. "Lacus I need you to do one more thing for me," Kira told her. "I need you to lure Cagalli down into the chamber deep below the castle."

"No I refuse to take part in this anymore," Lacus shouted.

Kira frowned for a second, before shaking it off. He walked over to the door, and blocked it. He walked toward Lacus causing her to take a step back with each step that he took. Until her body bumped into Kira's king sized bed. Kira moved in quickly and grabbed Lacus's wrists, and pushed her down on the bed, his body falling onto hers. He forcibly kissed Lacus, and held onto her as she struggled.

Lacus didn't want this; she didn't want to be used. So she bit down on Kira's tongue during the kiss, causing him to break the kiss.

"Lacus, I thought you always want this," Kira evilly laughed a smirk plastered across his face.

"Not like this," Lacus cried out struggling more to try and break Kira's grip, but to no avail.

Kira leaned in close and whispered in her ear, "Too bad," he said evilly. He let go of one of Lacus's wrists so he could snap his finger. A power gust appeared in the room and cut through both Kira's clothes and Lacus's. "You can't get out now," Kira whispered wickedly, and then he continued with his horrible intensions.

* * *

**In Kitlia**

Kira Athha slowly opened his eyes. He was confused, he remembered falling asleep right after taking the bath. But he was now in a grassy field, 'What happened to Xanadou?' Kira wondered. He heard footsteps and he quickly rose to a sitting position. He saw a guy about the age of seventeen approaching him. The guy had short midnight black hair, and maroon colored eyes. He had only a black jacket on and blue jeans. Because the jacket wasn't zipped up, his muscles and a six pack were clearly seen.

"_Kira run, that guy is bad news," Flick warned. _

But it was too late; the guy was already standing next to Kira looking down at him. "Kira Athha, I have a job for you," he said in a low tone. His maroon colored eyes started to glow.

* * *

**In Demento**

The lights were turned off, and both figures laid in the bed. A blanked covering both of their naked bodies. Lacus laid with her hand resting on Kira's bare chest, and her head against his shoulder.

"Lacus will you do it?" Kira asked in a low voice.

"Anything for you Kira," Lacus replied before falling asleep against him.

Kira let out an inward chuckled and smirked. He laid his head back against the pillow, and fell asleep dreaming about how his plan will finally be complete after nine years.

* * *

_Page Seven of the Door to Darkness_

_S-06, he was given the name Necro. From the word necromancer, which is what he is. He can control the dead, and use dark powers. Even though his power is the creepiest, he is arguably the nicest of the group. Deep down in his heart is a little flicker of light. That will someday ignite or die out. _

* * *

Author Note

This chapter would be T rated right? I mean I didn't say anything or describe, I just implied. Maybe instead of them doing (Censored) Kira just tickled Lacus, without both of them wearing clothes. Yeah that's it. So it would be more effective. I really hope I'm not fooling you. They did the same thing Kira and Flay do in ep 16, or was it 17. And even the in same position, LOL. I watched the scene from the extra stuff.

I have introduced S-03 now, only 2 more left to go! And they will come in soon.

Can anyone figure out what Kira Yamato's plan is? I dare you to figure it out. And it is not really a blind guess. What I mean is that I have given a clue about what his plan is. LOL

I'm still trying to get by my snag with SM, I thinking of just scrapping the chapter. But then things won't make much sense. I have to keep it in, urgh!

Also I'm gotten a lot more busy, like I said I was going to. And I'm planning another GS/GSD fic. This one will be more like a Gundam Seed Alternate Story.

Anyway see ya later.


	9. Night Encounter

This is an AU Fantasy/Suspense Fic with some mystery elements and also romance towards the end.

Rated T: for Violence (Tell me if the violence ever gets no longer T rated), Mild Language, and other stuff.

I don't own Gundam SEED or Destiny. Or anything else mentioned.

Pairings: AthhaxZala. (You should know who I mean)

Review Replies

To- Darkness eyes. Thanks, and I will try to update as fast as possible, but I don't have much time sry.

To-AsuCaga01. Yeah, he is bad,

To-pinkberry. Not really a double treat, because what I meant was that someone use one of my plot ideas for a movie, show, or game. And it wouldn't be the same if the plot was already a book. You seem to know quite a bit, are you planning on being a novelist? And there is a reason to why I wanted K.Y to go very far. And don't worry K.Y will get what he deserves soon. All villains get what is coming to them eventually. And about S-01, well to be honest I have gotten an extreme likeness for characters who you think 'are they good, or bad?' I just love those characters, because you are just so confused, and you are constantly wondering if they will stay good, or something like that. And about his real name, well you will find out soon. No I'm not starting another fic because I going to have problems with this one. And my other fic that I will be starting will be like Gundam SEED's actually story, just with a different plot and different events.

A small guide to my writing style in fanfiction

"Dialogue"

'Thoughts'

_Telepathy _

/ Flashback/

/ Dream /

_Something one of the characters is reading, or writing.

* * *

_Scene Change

* * *

**Location **

* * *

Dimension list

Earth- Is the dimension where Kira Athha, Cagalli Athha, Lacus Clyne, and Miriallia Haw live.

Major Cities

Orb, Where Cagalli Athha, Kira Athha, Lacus Clyne and Mirallia live.

Demento- Is the dimension where Kira Yamato lives.

Major Cities

Wrent, Where Kira Yamato's castle is.

Arvi- Is the dimension where Neo was training Stella.

Kitlia- Is the dimension where Athrun Zala lives.

Major Cities

Grow Village, Where the Zala's and Saka live.

Herotin, A large high-tech city nearby Grow Village.

Kynore, The most populated city in Kitlia, Is where Nicol lives. It is a few hours from Termin.

Termin, A very popular city, and it is very high tech, a favorite vacation spot, because it is close to ocean that is in the center of the dimension.

Port Gave, A popular city that lies on the other side of the ocean, It is right on the edge, it even has a port. Herotin is a two week drive from here.

Freud Village, A village that lies to the very west side of the world. It is not near by any big city. The village lies below a large mountain. Dearka and May live here. Its name means Happy.

Bize, A small peaceful village that lies south of Port Gave. It is full of bounding meadows, south a little further is a large mountain range.

Jing- Is the dimension where Shinn Asuka, Ray Za Barrel, Meyrin and Lunamaria Hawk live.

Major Cities

Hanvell, A very large city. Shinn Asuka lives here.

Olive Grove, a large village hidden deep within a forest.

Winzor, The largest city in Jing.

Abyss- Is the dimension where the door to darkness is located.

Xanadou- Is the dimension where the judgers live.

More will be added as they appear in the story.

* * *

Character Guide

Cagalli Yula Athha-Age 16- Cagalli is the main protagonist of the story.

Athrun Zala-Age 16- Athrun is another protagonist. He is looking for his friend who was kidnapped two years ago.

Kira Athha-Age 16- Kira is Cagalli's twin brother.

Lacus Clyne-Age 16- Lacus is one of Cagalli's best friends. She was dating Kira Athha.

Miriallia Haw-Age 16- Miriallia is one of Cagalli's friends.

Kira Yamato-Age 16- Kira Yamato is king of dimensions.

Saka Yuki-Age 16- Saka is a childhood friend of Athrun's; she has blue hair and red eyes.

Blaze-Age 2- Blaze is Athrun's summon. He was born when Athrun saw his friend get kidnapped. He is connected to Athrun, and can speak telepathically with him.

Neo-Age 30- Neo is one of the guardian's that sealed away the ruler of darkness. His weapon is a greatsword. He was killed by Kira Yamato.

Stella Loussier-Age 14-Stella is a guardian is training. She has powers over light, her weapon is the gloves she wears on her hands.

Rose Uchimura-Age 16- She is a guardian like Athrun. She has long pale green hair, and blue eyes. Her weapon is her bow and arrows.

Necro-Age Unknown- He is S-06 and he has the appearance of a fourteen year old boy with spiky grayish blue hair. His name comes from the word necromancer. He is called that because of his power over the dead.

Rain-Age Unknown- She is S-02, her appearance is that of that a woman in her mid twenties with long dark green hair. Like her name she is able to create sharp crystal shards in the air like rain.

Shade-Age Unknown- She is S-07, she is the youngest of the group, and her appearance is an eight year old girl with long violent colored hair. She was called Shade because of her powers over shadows.

S-01-Age Unknown- His name is a mystery; he is the leader of the all his little siblings. His appearance is a sixteen year old young man. His face is a mystery because he hides it behind a special hood that only comes off if the user pulls it down or is unconscious. He uses a scythe to fight.

Mu La Flaga-Age 30- Mu is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Mu fights using a sword in his right hand, and a shield in his left.

Talia Gladys-Age 27- Talia is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Talia fights using her ability to control light magic.

Natarle Badgiruel -Age 32- Natarle is one of the guardians that sealed away the ruler of darkness. Natarle fights using her two hand guns.

Trod-Age Unknown- Is the abbreviated version of his full name "The Ruler of Darkness". He is currently trapped behind the door to darkness.

Shinn Asuka-Age 15- He is lives in the Jing dimension, and is friends with Ray, Meyrin, and Lunmaira Hawk. He gets bullied by Kira Hibiki, and Athrun Ageis. He also gets thrown into trouble by both of their girl friends.

Ray Za Barrel-Age 15- He is friends with Shinn Asuka, and Meyrin, and Lunamaria Hawk.

Meyrin Hawk-Age 15- She is Lunamaria's younger sister, and she is friends with Shinn Asuka and Ray.

Lunamaria Hawk-Age 16- She is Meyrin's older sister. And she is friends with Shinn, and Ray.

Flay Allster-Age 16- She is one of the meanest girl's in the Jing dimension, along with her crew Lacus Hitomi, and Meer Cambell. Her boyfriend is Sai Arglye

Lacus Hitomi-Age 16- She is a very mean girl, and even though she is the girl friend of Kira Hibiki, she doesn't care about him at all. She only uses him for (Censored) and other things.

Meer Cambell-Age 16- She is Athrun Ageis's girlfriends. But just like her friends Lacus Hitomi, and Flay Allster, she only uses Athrun Ageis.

Spike-Age 12- He is a very adventurous twelve year old boy. He has spiky red hair and aqua colored eyes. He lives with his sister Angel, and their guardian Nicol.

Angel-Age 12- She is a very quiet twelve year old girl. She has long brown hair and blue eyes. She lives with her brother Spike, and their guardian Nicol.

Nicol-Age 15- He is a guardian in training like his friend Athrun Zala. He also takes care of Spike and Angel. He uses a chain, with a sharp circular blade, on the end to fight.

Shinn Kalick-Age 15- He is a close friend of Kira Yamato's. He is also his most trusted general. Shinn would do anything to protect his friend.

Wendy-Age Unknown- Wendy is one of the judgers. She has long sunny blonde hair, and blue eyes. She looks like a seventeen year old though she is much older than that.

Flick-Age Unknown- Flick's form is unknown. He for some reason has attached himself to Kira Athha. And he stays by his side for an unknown reason. He is very childish sometimes, and likes to play jokes, and pranks.

Lacus Wales-Age 16- She is a sweet caring girl. She is in love with Kira Yamato, and cares about him even though he threw her out before. She has a pure heart and doesn't like to do anything bad, but she can't not resist Kira Yamato if he asked her anything, due to her love for him.

May Elsman-Age 12- She is a kind girl. She lives with her older brother because there parents died when she was little. She has been blind ever since she was born. But that doesn't stop her she has adapted to her life and lives comfortably.

Dearka Elsman-Age 16- He is May's older brother. He takes care of her and makes money through his delivery business.

Warp-Age Unknown- He is S-03; he has the appearance of a seventeen year old. He has short luster black hair, and maroon colored eyes. He is the only one of the Spawn that would be considered buff. He worked out, and gained muscles, because his power can't really help him fight. He is able to read minds, and control people. But he has to make eye contact with the person for his mind control to work. He normally wears a black old fashioned medieval knight's helmet on his head, and only takes it off if he plans on using his mind control on someone.

More Characters will be added to this list as they appear in the story.

* * *

Door to Darkness

Chapter Nine

Night Encounter

**Kitlia- Outskirts of Termin**

Warp stared down at Kira Athha with his maroon eyes. A devilish smirk plastered on his face. "Kira do you understand what I asked you to do?" he asked.

Kira's lavender colored eyes were bleak, and held no sign of life. "Yes," Kira replied in an emotionless tone.

"Good," Warp answered. He walked away laughing evilly.

Kira's eyes returned to normal, and he stood up. 'What happened to that guy?' Kira wondered. He quickly scanned the area. He was in a grassy field, the grass was short and bright green. A large city could be seen far off in the distance. 'I guess I will head there,' he decided.

Kira began walking heading toward the large city. He walked along a dirt pathway that cut through the field. It took awhile but he found himself in the city.

Kira found himself walking endlessly along the twisty cement sidewalks. Even though it was around midnight the city was still very active. Diners were still open, along with theaters and a bunch of other places.

Kira passed by many casinos, bars, and other questionable places. 'This place could rival Las Vegas,' he thought. As he walked Kira started to get hungry. He dug into the pocket of the jacket he had been given by his other. 'Rats no money,' Kira cursed.

He let out a sigh and continued down the seemingly endless sidewalks, until he heard a shrill cry for help.

"Someone stop that thief," an old woman cried out.

Kira saw a man in his early thirties ran out into an alleyway. Kira quickly sprinted off after the thief. Kira could up to the man with relative ease. He tackled the man and both fell onto the concrete ground.

A four little girl skipped merrily down the alleyway. The man pushed Kira off him, and reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a gun. He made a dive and grabbed onto the little girl. He clicked the black pistol and aimed it at the girl.

"Back off kid, or I will kill her!" he yelled at Kira. "Put you hands in the air!" The man ordered.

Kira slowly put his hands in the air.

"Kneel with both legs on the ground and your back facing me!" the man ordered.

Kira knelt down on both knees, his hands in the air and his back turned to the man.

"_You are just asking for trouble by listening to this guy," Flick warned._

"_But I don't want that little girl to get hurt," Kira replied honestly._

"Don't move!" the man ordered.

Kira heard footsteps he wanted to turn around, but he made sure not to move. In an instance he felt rope tie around his hands, and a cloth getting placed around his mouth. The cloth was tied so tightly that it made Kira's lips start to bleed.

The man walked up in front of Kira and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. "Now let's get a look at the merchandise," the man snorted. He pulled Kira onto his feet, "Not bad, we caught a good one."

"Did I do good daddy?" the little girl asked, walking up to the man and hugging him.

Soft footsteps were heard and the old lady who had cried out before walked down the alleyway. "You see young man in this town you should not trust anyone," the old woman laughed.

'This was all a trick,' Kira softly cried, 'What are they going to do with me? They said something about merchandise, are they going to sell me?'

"_One mess after another, I guess I can help you out again," Flick taunted. "You need to stop being so trusting."_

Kira watched as his tormenters faces turned for evil laughter to shock, and horror. They all let out screams of terror and ran away.

"This young man is a servant of the grim reaper!" the old lady screamed as she ran away.

"A reaper, well I'll be darned, guess we were the real ones who were tricked," the man laughed as he ran.

"Monster!" the little girl screamed as she ran out of the alleyway crying in fright.

"_The grim reaper, so that is what you look like," Kira told Flick._

"_Yeah, to you humans I would look close to that fictional character. I have a sickle and everything, but I'm not that tall. I'm would only be as tall as your chest. I float and ware a black cloak. I don't have a body, just a cloak. My face looks like a black medieval helm. And you can see my glowing yellow eyes through it. I'm like a ghost and can pass through walls," Flick explained. "Is that enough info for you Kira?" he asked._

"_Yes, I can picture what you look like in my mind now," Kira answered. "Oh, one more thing, can you untie me, or at least get this gag off?" _

"_No, because you look funny, and this is what you get for being so trusting," Flick laughed._

Kira struggled to keep his balance, for with his hands tied behind his back his balance was off.

"Need some help," a boy's voice asked.

Kira turned around and looked at the boy. He was a boy that looked the age of fourteen. He was shorter then Kira, and had spiky grayish blue hair. His eyes were a creepy dark blue. He had a light blue t-shirt on, with a dark blue vest over it. He wore faded denim blue jeans, and white sneakers.

Kira vigorously nodded his head to the boy.

The young man let out a light chuckle and pulled out a pocket knife. He swiftly got the ropes that held Kira's hands. "You need to knell down so I can get the gag off," the young man told Kira.

Kira nodded and knelt down, and the young man removed the gag. "Thank you," Kira told the guy.

"No problem," the young man replied. "I'm Necro," the guy introduced.

That name seemed to click in Kira's mind for some reason. "My name is Kira Athha it is a pleasure to meet you," Kira said in a little creepier voice.

"No the pleasure is all mine," Necro replied.

Kira was about to say something but his stomach beat him to it.

"Come on Kira, I will treat you," Necro laughed.

"Are you sure I don't want to cause you any trouble," Kira replied.

"Yes, and it won't be any trouble," Nerco answered. "Come on follow me," he told Kira.

* * *

**Kitlia- Freud Village**

S-01 sat in the bed his was given to use. 'I don't want to be a burden,' he thought. 'Even though they Dearka said it was no trouble, I know I'm causing them trouble.'

He slowly got out of the bed and walked over to the window. He climbed up onto the dresser and climbed out the window. He quickly ran through the grass away from the small house. 'I'm sorry, Dearka, May, but I don't want to be a burden,' he said calmly.

He walked for a long time through the grassy meadows. He stopped and sat down; he glanced up at the sky a saw a small sparkle. "A shooting star?" he whispered. "I wish I could remember who I am," he whispered.

A soft sweet melody broke his thought process. He turned around and saw a girl in a lavender dress. She had soft pink hair, and blue eyes.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know anyone was here," the girl said in a soft voice.

"It is okay, I was just thinking," S-01 replied.

"I won't interrupt you," Lacus told him. "But what about?" she asked in a soft whisper.

"Myself," S-01 replied.

"Yourself?" Lacus asked confused.

"You see I lost my memory," S-01 replied.

"That is funny, because I lost my memory too," Lacus giggled.

"I can't even remember my name," he said in a harsh tone.

"I can only remember mine. It is Lacus Clyne," Lacus told S-01.

"Lucky," he replied.

"Don't worry, I'm sure you will remember yours too," Lacus told him. "I know that my necklace has something very important about it, but I can not remember what." Lacus pulled out a golden necklace with a painted gold charm on it.

'I have seen this before, but where?' S-01 thought.

"I know this was given to me by someone very important, but that is all I can remember. I don't even remember his name, or face," Lacus cried.

"Don't worry, you will remember," S-01 reassured her.

"Until we do remember we shouldn't leave this village. We don't even know what is out there," Lacus told him.

"Yes I guess you are right," S-01 replied getting up and slowly walking away.

"See you tomorrow," Lacus said sweetly.

* * *

**Kitlia- Kynore**

Warp sat on the edge of a tall skyscraper. He looked down at the city, carefully watching for anything strange. "All clear here," he said in a soft whisper. "I better make sure nothing is happening in Nicol's neighborhood though."

He jumped down from the building and headed toward the suburbs.

Nicol's neighborhood was a small cul-de-sac made up of ten houses. Warp jumped and landed on top of one of the other houses and scanned the area.

"I don't believe it," he said in interest as his eyes caught sight of two twelve year olds. Even though it was dark Warp could recognize those two any where. "What are Angel and Spike doing at Nicol's?" he wondered.

He jumped over to Nicol's rooftop. "Hey Angel, Spike, what are you two doing here?" he asked.

"Who are you?" Spike asked in a fierce tone.

"And how do you know our names?" Angel asked in a slightly frightened tone.

"Did they lose there memory?" he wondered. "Only one way to find out." Warp's eyes began to glow. "Tell me why you are on the roof?" he ordered.

Both Angel's and Spikes eyes became bleak and emotionless. "We like to sit up here and look at the stars," they both replied in an emotionless tone.

"So S-04 and S-05 have lost their memory, interesting," Warp said with a sly smirk. His eyes glowed again. And he whispered something to them before ordering them to go inside and go to bed.

Warp created a portal and went through it with a large smirk on his face.

* * *

**Kitlia- Termin**

After Kira had eaten he thanked Necro for the meal, then bid him goodbye. Necro had given him some money so now Kira could afford a hotel, and to eat at least for a while. Necro even told him about a nice hotel that was fairly cheap.

Kira turned down an alleyway. He walked down the dark alleyway, but as he got further into the alley he could see a strange bright pink light. As he walked the light grew brighter, and Kira felt a strange feeling in his chest. It was a horrid feeling, a feeling that made you feel fear. It made Kira want to just kill himself so he could get away from the feeling.

But Kira pressed on further into the alley. He turned a corner, and the pink light was so bright he had to shield his eyes with one of his arms. He heard sinister laughter, and he was suddenly thrown back into the wall of the alley.

Kira felt some of his ribs crack as he smacked hard into the building that made up the wall for the alley. He fell to his knees, and coughed up some blood from the impact. He slowly lifted his head up. His vision was slightly blurry and the bright pink light was just making it worse, but he could make out a figure standing next to the source of the light.

From what Kira could tell the figure was only about 4 foot. And the figure was wearing a white cloak. From what Kira made out from the creepy laugh was that the figure was male, or at least sounded male. But had a very creepy and sinister voice, like some king of demon with a squeakier voice.

In a flash the figure disappeared along with the light. Kira slowly got up and walked over to the spot where the figure stood. Nothing was left behind, but Kira still felt a creepy feeling; the feeling of fear and terror.

Kira walked out of the alleyway and headed toward the hotel he was told about. But he stopped for some reason and looked up at the sky. And his jaw dropped, and the feeling of fear returned.

Floating high in the sky was a giant wheel. On the circular part of the wheel were skulls. The wheel began to spin and a series of horrible panels rotated. The wheel spun and spun for a while before it finally slowed and then stopped on a panel with a skull and crossbones. The wheel began to glow a dark purple.

"_Kira run!" Flick shouted._

Kira did not know where he was going to go, but for now he would run. He turned around and ran as fast as he could. As he ran he could hear that creepy laughter in his head. He didn't dare turn around, he just kept running.

A bright dark purple wave extended from the area that the wheel was over. Everything the wave touched disintegrated. The wave went in all directions, and at a very fast pace.

Kira kept running he was getting closer to the exit of the city he knew it. He turned and looked back as he was running. The dark purple wave was only a few feet away and getting closer.

The wave got close and closer. It was moving a lot faster then Kira, and it gained on him fast. Just as the wave was about to hit him Kira felt someone grab his hand. And he was jerked forward at a very fast pace. Kira's body could not take the pressure and he went unconscious.

Nerco kept up his lightning fast speed so they could get away from the wave. He jumped to get over a building that was in his way. But as he passed over the building a figure standing on the building caught his attention.

The figure was wearing a white cloak. The figure extended a hand, and a black and crimson ball shot out of its hand.

The ball flew at an extremely fast speed and it hit Necro straight on, causing him to drop Kira. He watch helplessly as he watched Kira fall knowing that as soon as he touched the ground the wave would pass over him. And he knew that he wouldn't make it to Kira in time.

'A portal is all I can do,' Necro sighed. He opened a portal where Kira was going to land. "Because he isn't next to me I don't have any control over where Kira will go. I just hope it is something safe," Necro hoped. And he opened a portal and went through back to the abyss.

The figure in white laughed a sinister laugh as it watched the wave destroy thing after thing. It opened a portal and went through before the wave went over it.

* * *

_Page Eight of the Door to Darkness_

_S-05, she was given the name Angel. Because she can sprout white feathered angel wings out of her back. She can fly and extreme speeds. And cast judgment with her sharp short poleax. She also has a few other tricks she can do. _

* * *

Author Note.

Hi, I know it has been almost a whole month since I updated anything. And I apologize, the reason is I don't have time. I'm very very busy. My writing class may be done, but I have tons of other subjects. And I'm also working on a novel I'm submitting to a novel contest. That stuff takes a ton of my time.

But I'm still working on my fanfics. It is just that they come second to my actual novel writing. But don't worry I will still update just not so much, and I have no clue when. It will be a while probably though.

Oh, and this may be a bad time to tell you this but this fic will be _**extremely**_ long. The reason this is, is because I want to use all the ideas I had for this fic. That way after I get close to done, I don't say "I could have done that" or "I could have done more with that" I hate when I feel that way!

Anyway so please try to stick with me through this long fic. None of it should be boring,

And here is a nugget of knowledge, Freud means Happy, in German.

Anyway see ya in a week or two, (Whispers) or three.


End file.
